Good in Goodbye
by VampiresAreMyForever
Summary: Kurt and Blaine never met at Dalton, instead at a bar in their twenties. Both getting out of a hurtful relationships, scraped and bruised, but still willing to get back out into the dating waters. Kurt visits a bar to take his mind of things and a beautiful man catches his eye... A tale of Drama, Fluff and Happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

**In this Fic: Kurt and Blaine both live in New York, they are both in relationships at the beginning. They are both from Ohio, Blaine from Westerville and Kurt Lima. Kurt did transfer to Dalton but only briefly, he was extremely shy after Karofsky and didn't join the Warblers henceforth he doesn't know Blaine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its Characters: D nor the lyrics I insert, I also probably won't include the full lyrics, but most of them, if you want titles just pm me! :D**

Kurt sighed as he shook his head and looked back at the designs he had been trying to finish for over two hours, he was working on a deadline (that had already been extended) and really needed to finish these designs before seeing his client tomorrow, but there was only one thing on his mind.

Chandler.

The boy he loved, but who clearly didn't love him back. He had come home late last night again, with no explanation for where he had been, with a smug smile on his face. That was when Kurt snapped.

Flashback.

"_Where were you last night?"_

"Out,"

He answered curtly, not even bothering to look up from his phone to which he was typing on rapidly. Kurt was mad, no, he was furious. Chandler had been suspiciously not coming home from work for the past week, not picking up Kurt's calls during those times and leaving him alone in the big house they shared. He heaves a heavy sigh and walks out of the room, ignoring the tears stinging his eyes and the bile he feels in his throat.

He reaches the bedroom in two seconds flat and heads straight to the closet, looking through his wardrobe for two seconds and picking the first shirts he sees and beginning to fold them quickly and thanking the heavens most things in his wardrobe match, because he doesn't have the energy to pick out whole outfits at this point.

He didn't notice the tears flowing freely down his face and only notices them when they hit the soft fabric of his shirt and sink in, making the material a little darker and making him pause for a moment. He finished packing his bags and then turned to the shelf where he kept his pants, all perfectly folded and color-coded.

He wiped at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, the cashmere soft and comforting. He dropped the pants he was holding and fell to the floor in a sobbing fit. He wrapped his arms around himself in a gesture of holding himself together and let the tears run freely, he knew he was making a lot of noise and that his closet was right over the kitchen table so his partner could hear him, choosing to let him be miserable instead of comforting him.

He sobbed for a few more minutes and then waited until he calmed down. He then picked up his pants and straightened their folds a bit before placing them among his clothes for the hotel; he made sure he had enough for a few days before going to the bathroom to retrieve his toiletries.

He made quick work of the rest of his packing, taking one look around his room before he left, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything and then realizing he hadn't packed his sketchbooks. Grabbing two and a few pencils, he stored them with his laptop and closed the bedroom door. Making enough noise so Chandler knew he was coming and walked down the stairs gracefully.

"I'll be back in a few days." He said as he slammed their front door shut, knowing he should really tell him where he was going, but decided that he would let him wonder, as he had for the past week.

He got in the car and drove to the nearest hotel outside the city, he was unsure as to how long he'd be staying and what would happen while he was gone, but he didn't care, his heart had been shattered to a million pieces. He had been with Chandler for almost six years, and he didn't regret one day of it.

He did not know what those years had meant to Chandler, but they had meant everything to him.

Blaine waited patiently for Sebastian to return his call, making him late to go on stage without realizing it. He threw his phone at his guitar case and ran to the stage, apologizes written all over his face.

"Sorry about er, my lateness." He apologized quickly before launching into his first song and putting all his emotions into it, helping him forget about everything that was going on in his life for a while.

Kurt put his head in his hands and looked at the clock; his designs would definitely not get finished any faster than they had in the previous days, he had absolutely no inspiration and his blood was still boiling. He needed to get out, he needed a drink, and he decided he could just go out, have a drink or two and walk back to the hotel. It was not that far, and it was a beautiful night, after all.

He stood up, stopping his keys and phone on the table not far from him but unsure where he'd left his jacket before realizing that he was still wearing it.

He really needed a drink.

He drove to the bar quickly and settled on a stool, looking a bit small and alone he sipped his drink quietly until something caught his attention.

He was sitting on a stood similar to his own, with a guitar in hand and his eyes closed. His fingers going back and forth over the strings and his voice like an angel, a pained angel, he noted.

He listened intently, liking what he'd heard. He hadn't really paid any attention to music since high school when it had been his passion, but this guy had talent.

_The sun: telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need sweets every now and then._  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Blaine didn't know where these lyrics where coming from, but he hoped they made sense. In all his years poured over scribblers with papers around him and pens a plenty he had never written a song this easily.

He finished it off with the last thing he could think of and stopped to catch his breath, looking out to see that the crowd was actually cheering, when one thing, or _person_ in particular caught his eye.

He was sitting on a stool close to the bar, chatting to the bartender. He had boots up past his ankles and a blue pea coat that drew out the colors of his eyes and he was... well he was beautiful.

Blaine realized he had been staring when the man looked back at him, he blushed and started strumming his guitar again, his next song wasn't an original, but it sure could've passed as one.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, -down-_

_Before you met me, I was all right but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine._

_Valentine,_

_Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die._

_You and I will be young forever._

He launched into the song with just as much passion and a little more confidence. As he sang, he thought about the lyrics, his mouth moving on autopilot as he thought.

He knew Sebastian wasn't the man he used to be, and he would never be his Teenage Dream.

Blaine sang a few more songs and then thanked the audience and said goodnight, he headed backstage, grabbing his phone first and checking it.

Nothing, he stored it in his pocket and put his guitar away carefully, before swinging the strap over his shoulder and leaving backstage to enter the bar.

He went over to the bartender to order a drink and noticed the man was still sitting there, all alone.

He mustered up all the courage he could and went over to him,

"Mind if I join you?" The man looked up, his beautiful eyes looking over Blaine, as if to make sure he was safe.

His voice cracked a little as he spoke,

"S-sure, yeah," He smiled slightly.

Blaine extended a hand,

"I'm Blaine." Without any hesitation, the man took it, shaking it quickly.

"Kurt." Blaine took a seat beside Kurt and nodded to the bartender,

"The usual, please," the bartender nodded and turned to fix his drink, Blaine turned to Kurt who smiled and asked the question Blaine had gotten more than a few times in his life.

"Come here often?"

"Twice a week, it's not a sold out venue, but it's better than nothing."

Kurt nodded, knowing all too well, what it was like for talent to be rejected.

"You're really good," Blaine smiled as the bartender handed him his drink.

"Thank you." Blaine stopped as his phone started ringing loudly in his pocket; only one person had that ringtone.

Sebastian.

He nodded towards Kurt, "Excuse me." Before ducking out the side door and picking up.

"Seb-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before Sebastian was talking on the other end.

"It's over, Blaine." Blaine was not sure if he was breathing, but if he had been, he had probably stopped.

It seemed as if the world had stopped turning, the words echoed in his brain.

"_It's over, Blaine." _He hadn't registered the click on the other end of the line, but as he regained his consciousness he heard the noise on the other end, alerting him that Sebastian had hung up.

Blaine fell to his knees, hitting the speed dial rapidly and praying he would pick up.

No answer, he tried repeatedly the phone ringing again and again, getting the same cheeky voicemail message every time and it felt like the knife was stabbing each little tiny piece his heart had broken into.

He fished around his pocket for his keys, it taking him longer than it should have. Once he retrieved them and unlocked his door he sat in the front seat, shaking from the cold and the wracking sobs throughout his body.

He stayed like that for a while, unsure where he would go, he knew he couldn't go home.

he calmed down long enough to think it through he realized he could go to his sister's house, Alice lived with her boyfriend Dan and Blaine was always welcome there, he puts the keys in the ignition and buckled his seatbelt, pulling out of the parking lot.

Kurt felt light and bubbly, not quite drunk but definitely buzzed. He paid for his drinks and began

walking back to his hotel, he made sure his car was locked and parked away from others so his baby wouldn't be hurt.

He arrived at his hotel a bit past midnight and managed to get through his nightly skin without passing out. He changed into a pair of silk pyjamas and slept on top of the covers.

He answered his wakeup call groggily and called his secretary to tell her he was working from home today.

He replayed the night's events in his head over and over while sketching aimlessly.

Without realizing it he had come up with three sketches that were actually worth his time and decided to call it a day.

* * * The Next Day * * *

Kurt finished at the office and decided he should go home; it was his house, after all.

He arrived home quicker than he'd like, even if he'd driven as slow as he could and made the drive stretch half an hour.

He walked up to the door and turned the knob, it stopping halfway as it would not budge because the door wouldn't open, as the lock seemed to be clicked in place. He muttered a few curse words and pulled out his key. He checked to make sure Chandlers' car was in the driveway before entering.

"Chandl-" He was about to call out to him when he stopped short, spotting someone sitting at the table, feet propped up on another chair with the paper in front of him, naked except for his boxers. "Who the hell are you?! And more importantly, what the hell are you doing in my kitchen!?" He knew the neighbours could probably hear him by now, but he didn't care. There was an almost naked man in his kitchen and he deserved to know why.

Chandler decided to make an appearance at that moment, not having heard Kurt and obviously having just showered.

"Hey Seb- Kurt. You're home early."

**LINEBREAK**

"Now let me get this straight, that little rat faced, nosy son of a-"

"Ali!" She muttered something untangiable mixed with some cursed words before speaking at a regular volume.

"Just called, told you it was over and hung up!?" Blaine nodded, looking down to his hands in his lap. "I knew there was something about that guy." She said loudly.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably and didn't speak for a minute before speaking slowly, he felt small and knew his voice probably sounded that way,

"It's strange... What you do for love." Alice's heart broke as her brother said this, she sat beside him and put her arms around him, pulling his head into her chest and rubbing his soft curls.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay Blaine, you can live with me."

**LINEBREAK**

Kurt took in the sight before him, Chandler's hair slightly wet from the shower but styled the way he normally did it and this other guy, sitting almost naked in the kitchen. He paused for a second and then without thinking he blurted,

"Get out! Get out of my house! Both of you, I never want to see either of you again. It's over Chandler!"

Kurt felt the puzzle pieces click in his mind and felt his mouth fall half-open, balling his fists together not saying anything, the other two were unsure what to think of his reaction, as they remained in their positions, unmoving.

"You heard me. Get out of my house, now." Sebastian looked a bit surprised, but nonetheless hopped up and headed upstairs, leaving Kurt and Chandler alone.

"Kurt-" he started, but Kurt cut him off.

"Save it. I expect your bags packed and out of here by Friday. In addition, I never ever want to see you again. "

**LINEBREAK**

Blaine woke up the next morning feeling more tired than he had the previous night, he had barely slept and it was catching up to him. Work had called to tell him he had to be in at nine so he could not sleep any longer, as it was already Eight Thirty.

He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, looking at the dark circles under his eyes in the mirror and sighing. Five years of his life he had been with Sebastian, and he didn't regret not one moment of them, Sebastian could be mean, and he could be cruel, but when he was with Blaine he was... not different, but, himself. He never insulted Blaine or made him angry, and he lived to make Blaine happy.

Flashback

Blaine walked down the hall with a spring in his step, he was excited, The Warblers were getting a new member today and that was always a good thing, it gave The Warblers more voices and that many more chances to win competitions.

He stepped into the hall and looked around for the new addition, before remembering the plan of opening the doors to their newest Warbler, because Blaine was the newest Warbler, he would be presenting the new addition with Pavarotti and opening the doors in welcome to him.

The meeting started and Blaine walked over to the doors, placing his hands on the knobs and opening them both to introduce their newest Warbler, Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine smiled in welcome as he let Sebastian in and introduced him to Pavarotti. Sebastian thanked him and smiled, obviously nervous about being the new kid. Blaine went back to his seat and patted the space next to him for Sebastian, who took the seat graciously and smiled in thanks.

They walked down the hallway hand and hand, Blaine's face lit up with a smile, hanging on every word Sebastian said, hoping that this moment would never end, they had just won Sectionals and were going to Nationals. If there was even a spark of doubt that the Warblers couldn't win it, it was gone.

It started slow and passionate, with a bit of teeth scraping from Blaine as his heart was racing and he was extremely nervous. They both wanted this moment to be special, and tonight was as good a night as any, they had just won a National Championship, the first one for Dalton in over ten years. Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself before reaching to the hem of his shirt and shedding it.

"We're here Blaine! I can't believe it, we're out of Ohio!" Sebastian exclaimed as he unclasped their joined hands and threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him in for a hug and then pulling away to kiss him passionately.

Their tongues danced like never before, with lust, longing, and most of all happiness. Here, in New York, they could be themselves, there were so many other people here that people didn't care what they wore, or who they loved.

Their apartment was a bit smaller then they liked, but they made it work, Blaine got a job and paid half the bills, and Sebastian went to school and worked part time. Sometimes it was a bit cramped, but they made it work.

Alice pulled Blaine out of his reverie calling his name, he ran to his room and grabbed his keys and wallet, he pecked Alice on the cheek before running out to his car, he was late.

He sped through traffic and made it only five minutes late, running to the back of the store to grab his nametag and shirt. He walked back out to the counter and met up with one of his friends, Christina who was serving a customer. He sat on his stool at the other register and waited for her to finish, when she was, she turned to him.

"You look like shit." He laughed, it sounded fake even to his own ears,

"Good to see you too, Tina." She smiled slightly and sat up on her stool.

"It looks like a slow day; tell me who crushed your spirits."

Blaine told her the whole story, feeling a bit better at the end than he did at the beginning but still feeling sorry for himself, he left out the part about the ange- Kurt, but other than that, he kept well to the truth.

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. **

Chandler had went upstairs and Kurt felt tears pool in his eyes, he was about to lose it again, how could he even have any tears left in him? He'd cried so much in the past few days, he wiped his eyes again and sighed, tidying up the kitchen.

He picked up the papers off the table and threw them out, he never had time to read them anyways and since he was the only one who was going to be living here, he did not need them. He put the rest of the dishes in the sink and started to run hot water, getting his shirt wet in the process. He sighed and added the soap, grabbing a dishcloth from the drawer.

He washed the dishes and thought about his current situation, not paying enough attention to what he was doing and dropping a glass, it smashing to a million pieces at his feet. He cursed under his breath and then headed into the laundry room for a broom.

He made quick work of picking up the glass; he was careful but made sure he got all of it. He looked at the clock on the wall, thirty minutes had passed since he'd gotten home and Sebastian and Chandler had been upstairs for almost half of that. He put the broom back and then went upstairs, taking them two at a time. He noted that the door was open and he could hear hushed voices coming from inside their- he mentally corrected himself, _his bedroom_.

He was about to pass the threshold when he decided that he would just go downstairs and wait, maybe he could sketch a little bit, yeah, sketching sounded like a good idea. He headed back down stairs quickly and opened his messenger bag, pulling out his sketchbook. He flipped a few pages and looked at his rough sketches, deciding it was time to start anew he flipped a few more pages and took out a pencil, sitting in the comfy chair in the living room he guided his pencil across the page, making lines this way and that. He shaded and made patterns, not stopping until he finished, two hours later and he had a perfect new dress.

He smiled at the drawing, it _was _good, amazing actually. He had not had much luck making things lately and this seemed like his opportunity for him to put all his emotions into drawing and make something out of it.

He started a new drawing and worked on it for a few minutes before hearing footsteps down the stairs and the door slamming shut. He immediately felt better and stood from his chair to stretch, it was almost half past seven in the evening and he had nothing to do, so he picked up the phone to call Rachel, she would know exactly what to do.

He waited as it rang a few times and then heard his best friends' voice on the other end,

"Hey Kurt, I can't talk right now, my show starts in an hour if you'd like to come see? I'll leave you a free ticket and we can get coffee afterward," Kurt smiled at Rachel's thoughtfulness.

"That sounds wonderful Rach, Break a leg." She said her thanks and told him to wait by the side door before letting him go and leaving him back to his own thoughts, he decided he didn't want to think about it and be depressed so he decided he would buy Rachel flowers and drop them off at the theatre to be placed in her dressing room.

He made quick work of putting together an outfit and getting himself out the door, he only had an hour to get the flowers and get himself there, and it was a fifteen-minute drive. He turned on the radio to sing a little and got to the flower shop just in the nick of time before they closed, of course even if they had have been closed Kurt was certain she would've opened it just from the look on her face as he walked in and the price she charged him.

He signed the card with his squiggly signature and an extra one for the shop owner and then went back out to the car to get to the theatre.

The show was amazing; Rachel was flawless –as always- and delivered her lines as if they were words she would actually say in real life. Kurt applauded loudly as the curtain fell and the actors and actresses came back out on stage. Rachel looked his way with a wink and blew him a kiss. The actors left all too soon and Kurt left the theatre in a crowd, waiting outside the side door where Rachel usually met him.

She came out far quicker than Kurt expected and ushered him over to where she was signing autographs, she finished quickly and laced her arm through his, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you so much for the flowers, they were beautiful." He assured her it was nothing and sighed as cameras snapped around them, they ducked out quickly by turning a corner, losing the stalkarazzi's, and reaching Kurt's car.

They drove to a coffee shop neither of them had been to before and chatted about nothings as they waited for their coffee and biscuits, well, biscuit, Rachel said something about staying fit for the show and not indulging but Kurt had no one to impress, and it was better than an entire tub of ice cream.

Once they arrive the purpose of their talk was revealed,

"so Kurt," Rachel said as she stirred her coffee, trying to sound casual. "What's up?" Kurt looked down and stirred his coffee a bit before answering.

"Chandler and I broke up..." Rachel gasped and reached across the table to take his hand.

"That rotten son of a-" She started but Kurt shushed her,

"I broke up with him... granted, it was because he cheated but.. I still feel awful, I really thought he was the one I was going to marry... and now..." she nodded and took a sip of her coffee before speaking.

"And now you feel as like half of your heart is missing, but, no need to dwell on that. You don't need a man like I dont like autotune, so we're gonna go back to my place, get comfy, and stay up all night watching chick flicks, mmk?"

He smiled, he really didn't want to go home, not to that big, empty house. A few tears had accumulated in his eyes as they talked, he dabbed them away with his napkin and stood before Rachel to offer his hand and hold her coat.

"Ever the gentleman, people are gonna start thinking we're together boy!" He laughed at that, and mumbled under his breath with a repressed smile,

"Maybe I should switch to women..." Rachel slapped him on the arm, her way of saying she'd heard him and didn't approve.

**LINEBREAK**

Blaine got off early and decided to run home, he made it about halfway to where he used to live with Sebastian before doubling over and putting his hands on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. Ali's house was across town from Sebastian's, he sighed and decided to go to Sebastian's and get some clothes and look at what he wanted to take with him and what he would simply throughout or give away.

He made quick work of entering, the door was locked but there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway, he figured it must've just been a new tenant upstairs, there were two apartments in their building and someone must be finally moving in upstairs.

Blaine entered the house quietly and noticed an extra pair of shoes next to Sebastian's, he prayed he wouldn't have to make any contact with the latter upon entering and his wish came true as he saw that Sebastian and some unfamiliar man were tangled up on the couch, asleep.

His breath caught in his throat and he had to bite his fist to stop himself from screaming, Sebastian had cheated on him, and broken up with him for another person. He quickly tiptoed to his bedroom and made quick –and silent- work of getting his things, he spun in a circle for the third time, realizing his guitar was missing, when he realized. He had left it at the bar. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and left the house quietly, locking the door behind him.

He ran back to work, opening his car and throwing his backpack in the direction of the backseat knowing it probably just ended up on the floor and hopping in the drivers' seat. He sped in the direction of the bar and parked in his usual spot, taking a few deep breaths, Alan would've put it in the back for him, right?

He entered and went up to the counter, Noah was working again, he let out a small sigh and sat at a stool.

"Hey Noah, have you seen my guitar?" Blaine asked hopefully, Alan turned with a smile.

"I put it in the back, you're lucky I saw it."

"Thank you! You're a life saver man, I totally owe you!" He threw some money on the counter before running to the back to get his guitar. He grabbed it tightly and went out to his car; he put it in the back and then drove to Ali's house.

He pulled in the driveway, Ali was home but Dan was still working, he grabbed his backpack and guitar and went in the house, Ali was sitting at the kitchen table looking at a cookbook.

"Hey Ali," He said with a grin,

"Hey, B, you gonna play me a song?" She gestured to the guitar swung over his shoulder with a grin. He paused for a minute, unsure what to say and then swung it off his shoulder onto the ground.

"Actually yeah, there's something I want to run by you, it just sort've... came out last night and I wanna know if it's good or not..." She nodded as he settled on a chair and began to strum softly, making sure his guitar was tuned.

He started with the chorus since he couldn't remember most of the song but the chorus.

Don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Blaine strummed a bit on his guitar, trying to remember the rest of the lyrics, he didn't know if he would remember or not so he set his guitar down and grabbed his notebook and lucky pen from the guitar case. He scribbled down some lyrics and smiled, it actually sounded good.

Blaine got lost in a mess of tearing papers and writing, he wasn't sure when Alice left but he didn't stop strumming until he'd come up with an entire song, he smiled down at his handiwork. Ali came in at that moment with a plate of food, setting it on the table with a napkin and fork.

"I thought you might want to be alone?"

"Thanks Ali, but I'll eat with you guys; I just finished writing a song, actually." Ali smiled brightly,

"Sing it for me!" Blaine smiled; he never said no to performing and launched into the song enthuastically,

Say, wasn't that a funny day?  
Gee you had a funny way, a way about you  
A kind of glow of something new

Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same  
Another sucker for a game kids like to play  
And the rules they like to use

Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

The sun telling me the night is done  
Well I refuse to let it stop our fun  
Close your eyes, we'll make it dark again

And kiss, there's a thought so how 'bout this?  
Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy  
After all we need sweets every now and then

Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel?  
Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Well here we are two strangers in a very different place  
Who knows what will happen to us next?

Blaine stopped at the end, strumming slightly and then tapering off. Ali clapped with a huge smile.

"That was amazing B!" Blaine blushed slightly as she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, it's... I guess it's whats helping me get over-" He paused as his breath caught in his throat, he couldn't say his name, it hurt too badly. "Him..." He finished quickly. Ali looked concerned so he changed the subject quickly.

"Did I tell you about the guy I met last night?" She shook her head no and he smiled slightly, "He was... god, he was beautiful, he had pale skin, the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and his hair... it was coiffed, but slightly on the side, he was.. Gorgeous."

Ali giggled, her brother sounded so smitten.

"Did you catch his name?" Blaine bit his lip and nodded quickly,

"Kurt." He said with a smile sigh and a smile. Ali froze,

"Kurt? Did you catch his last name?" Blaine shook his head, looking at his sister with his eyebrows knitted.

"Why?" Ali turned in the doorway to enter the living room; Blaine chose this moment to take a bite of the food she had placed in front of him. She came back quickly, seeming to be in haste and dropped a magazine in front of him; he had swallowed at that exact moment and almost choked.

There, right in front of him was a picture of the man he had met last night, Kurt, who had appeared to have a good sense of fashion had much more than that, according to the magazine, he was one of the best designers in New York, and every company wanted him. Blaine flipped through the magazine, three times to make sure it was real.

"Oh." Was all Blaine could muster, causing his sister to snatch the magazine from his hands and roll it up to smack his head.

"Oh!? You met Kurt freakin' Hummel last night! Give. Me. All. The. Details!" She seemed to pause in between every word and Blaine smiled slightly. Blaine smiled and took a dramatic pause before retelling the events of the previous night.

Once he finished and took a breath, he turned back to his food, taking a few small bites as his sister processed what he had said. She opened her mouth to say something when her boyfriend Dan entering the room cut her off,

"Ali? Is something wrong?" She smiled at him before answering,

"Nothing's wrong Honey, you go eat, I'll be there in a minute."

"Oh, okay," He said and pecked her lips before going back to the dining room. As soon as he was gone Ali looked at Blaine and said,

"We'll talk later."

Kurt and Rachel had spent most of the night watching movies, which explained why Kurt had slept through his alarm and was staring at a clock that told him it was half past ten. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, he stumbled to the bathroom for a shower and came out half an hour later, his hair styled the way he liked it and his spare clothes he kept at Rachel's on his back.

He went straight to the kitchen after, pouring himself a cup of coffee and leaning against the counter, Rachel came in at that same moment, clad in what he hoped was running attire, her hair was pulled back with a headband, then slicked into a ponytail. She was wearing what appeared to be three quarter length pants made of spandex with a loose fitting tee shirt and sneakers.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" She smiled at him and turned to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No, I'm not hungry." She slapped him on the arm at this,

"Bull. I bet you haven't eaten in two days, I'm cooking breakfast." Kurt tried to protest but was cut off as Rachel yelled over her should as she turned down the hall that she'd be right back to cook.

Kurt sat at the table to wait, glancing at the magazines Rachel had, he smiled when he saw Bridal Magazine with his face on the cover, Rachel had insisted he autograph it so she could auction it off when she was poor, assuring him it would be worth at least half a million dollars.

After breakfast Kurt thanked Rachel for everything and gave her a hug, she held him for an extra second and squeezed.

"Call me if you need anything," he smiled and nodded at this, slipping his scarf around his neck and slipping on his coat.

He left and headed out to run some errands, he was taking the day off to figure a few things out. The first thing on his list was to change his phone number; there was no way in hell he was going to get drunken phone calls in the middle of the night from his ex boyfriend.

Once dinner was finished and the dishes were away, clean Ali and Blaine sat at the table once again,

"Let me get this straight, you left him there? Just walked off to take a phone call, and left him sitting at the bar!?" She said disapprovingly, Blaine held up a hand to speak.

"Well yes, and no, in my defense I had no idea who he was, and secondly, I had other things on my mind, like the fact that I hadn't seen or heard from my boyfriend in four days,"

Ali sighed,

"I never did like that kid, he was always so..."

"Narcissistic? Yeah, I know." Ali paused to mull over a few things before saying,

"Did you get his number?" Blaine dumbfounded, responded,

"Uh... Who's number?"

"Kurt! You know, the famous designer, duh!" Blaine laughed a bit before shaking his head,

"What part of 'brief encounter' do you not understand? All I did was introduce myself before I got the call,"

Ali sighed and mumbled something under her breath what sounded like, "damn," Blaine laughed before running a hand through his messy hair and continuing.

"If it helps, I did tell him I perform twice a week, so he might come back to look for me..." Ali practically squealed at that.

Kurt headed home after finishing his errands, his dry cleaning had been picked up, his phone numbered was changed and the grocery list was done, now all he wanted to do was curl up on his sofa and watch ''Singin' in the rain,'' and eat zero-calorie popcorn.

He slipped off his shoes in the foyer and his coat and stored them in the closet, he checked the house phone for messages before popping in the DVD and letting the previews show while the popcorn popped.

He poked around the kitchen for his choice of topping, Cinnamon, and realized they were out. With a sigh, he grabbed the sugar instead, emptied the contents of the bag into a bowl, and plopped down on the couch.

The familiar scene came on and he watched it for almost half an hour before his thoughts started drifting and the movie was no longer a distraction.

He decided to call his dad, let him know his number had changed and that his relationship with Chandler was over. He turned the TV off and dialed.

"Hello?" His father's gruff voice said on the over end of the line when he picked up.

"Hey dad, just me," Kurt could practically see the smile that was coming across his father's face, he knew he missed him, and holidays just didn't seem long enough when he did get to go visit.

"Oh, hey kiddo, what's up?" he asked,

"Not much just wanted to tell you my phone number changed... I didn't want any unwanted phone calls."

"Unwanted phone calls?" His dad asked skeptically, Kurt was snapped back into reality by this, forgetting that he hadn't told his dad he and Chandler had broken up.

"Oh! I didn't tell you, I er, broke up with Chandler..." There was silence on the other end as his father mulled over what he said; Burt Hummel was never good with words.

"Are you okay? You have somewhere to stay right?" Kurt smiled at his father's thoughtfulness,

"Yes, Dad, I kicked him out, so I own the house now. Besides, Rachel is just down the road, I stayed with her last night and she said she was there any time I needed her,"

"Well good, take care of yourself kid, you know me, I'll call Rachel to make sure you are."

Kurt laughed at that the first time he sounded genuinely happy in days,

"Thanks Dad, Love you,"

"Love you too kid, Carole sends her love too, see ya,"

"Send my love! Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, Kurt," Kurt heard the click on the other end and hung up himself, he jumped up from the couch and paused the movie, running upstairs to grab a few drawing pencils and a sketchpad, he wasn't very good at drawing, but he could do some scenery.

He plopped back on the couch and pressed play again, he hummed along to the movie as he sketched, and admiring it from every possible view until he was sure, it was perfect. By the time he finished he didn't realize how late it had gotten, yawning while looking at the clock he flicked off the TV and DVD player and went upstairs.

Upon reaching the upstairs he went to enter his bedroom and was caught with the sight of his bed sheets rumpled and a faint smell of... His train of thought stopped abruptly when he remembered what exactly had happened here. He went to the closet and got fresh pyjamas, then turning on his heel to sleep in the spare room. He changed in the bathroom and put his clothes in the hamper, he noted it was almost full and he should probably do something about it, tomorrow, he thought.

He walked into the bedroom across the hall and flicked on the bedside lamp, touching it lightly with his finger to illuminate it. Pulling back the sheets he crawled in and reached over to touch the lamp off.

He, surrounded by darkness became all too familiar with the look of the ceiling tiles that night.

**Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this ****part, ****the song in it w****as**** Don't You by Darren Criss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee, or it's characters! **

Blaine went home and crawled in bed, the guest bed wasn't nearly as comfortable as the other bed he'd shared with Sebastian, but he'd make due, he felt light and almost giddy. Kurt made him feel just so, he knew he wouldn't be getting into a serious relationship anytime soon, probably not for a while, but if Kurt was even just in his life as a friend, he knew it would make getting over Sebastian a whole lot easier. Sebastian had been his world, his first love, first kiss, first everything, the problem was it hadn't been the case for Sebastian and he'd just jumped ship on Blaine. As Blaine pondered this, he closed his eyes, hoping to get in a few hours of sleep before having to head in to work or run errands, little did he know this would be the best night of sleep he's gotten in a long time.  
When Blaine woke to the sound of birds chirping he was surprised, for once he hadn't seen the sun come up or the birds come out, and he felt...rested, like he'd actually slept the night before. He stretched and scratched his face with a yawn, going downstairs to get some coffee. His sister was sitting at the table with hers already in hand, a thick book in her hands,  
"Morning Bee, Coffee's hot," he muttered a quick thanks and chuckled at the nickname, he'd been called that ever since he was a little kid, it just stuck.

He poured himself a glass and sat at the table, sipping it slowly,

"How was work?" He asked curiously,

"it was alright, I was later than I planned, there was an accident, sorry I didn't see you when you got home, how'd it go?" Blaine blushed, but it was too late, he'd have to tell his sister everything.

He launched into the story with so much enthusiasm his sister had never seen him have before, smiling and using his hands to make gestures, at one point he had even jumped up from his seat to get something, grabbing the signed napkin from his coat.

"Oh yeah, here," he said as he ripped the top half off and then handed her the bottom half, which Kurt had autographed.

"I may have mentioned you being a fan, and well, yeah,"

Upon seeing what her brother had given her Ali jumped and gave him a hug,

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Blaine hugged back and smiled over her shoulder,

"Well, if I had've known it would make you this happy I would've gotten it a long time ago," he chuckled as he felt the telltale slap to his arm as her response.

Kurt sketched a few more lines and looked up to check his phone again, still nothing, not even a text, he knew this wasn't about the jacket, he actually really liked Blaine, but this was something else entirely. He just couldn't stop thinking about him, his head was just,

Blaine.

Blaine.

Blaine.

Blaine.

In addition, he just didn't know how to shake it, sure, maybe he'd call and they'd go out for coffee again-

His phone-ringing cut off Kurt, an unknown number flashed up on the screen, Kurt was excited, yet nervous. He took a few deep breaths and then realized if he didn't pick up soon he'd miss the call, holding the phone to his ear, he pressed talk, waiting.

"This is your Capitan calling!" He heard, preceded by a shrill of a bell, then he realized, this wasn't Blaine. It was that stupid fraud artist that calls telling you that you won a free cruise but then you end up just giving them your money.

Kurt hung up, unsure what to do, he decided it was time for a break; he pocketed his phone and slipped into his jacket. He could take an early lunch.

Kurt walked down the street briskly, it was definitely fall, there was just that nip in the air, and the smell from the leaves, well, as much as you could get in New York City.

Kurt wandered around for a few minutes, before he reached the cafe where he spent most of his lunches; he sat in a booth and picked up a menu. He scanned it for a few minutes, looking at the different things he could get when his phone rang; again, figuring it was just the frauds again, he picked it up angrily.

"Look, I know you're a fraud, and all you want is my money so stop-"

"Is this a bad time?" He heard from the other end, the voice sounding afraid and small.

"Blaine! No! I'm so sorry, there was this fraud and he called and then I thought and I..." He trailed off, wondering how incredibly stupid he sounded before taking a deep breath.

"Can we re-start this?" He heard a chuckle from the other end,

"Yeah sure, Hello Kurt,"

"Hi Blaine,"

"How are you today?" Kurt laughed, the conversation was a bit awkward, but that was okay, although they weren't strangers they didn't really know themselves entirely either, so it was alright for it to be like this.

After a few minutes Kurt realized he must've been lost in his own thoughts, Blaine pulled him back to reality by repeating his name a couple of times.

"Sorry about that, you were saying?"

"So I um, I have your jacket, you um, left it at the restaurant..."

"Oh thank you! Can I um, hang on a second," Without realizing it the waitress had come over and had been standing over his shoulder, she looked shocked to see him, Kurt ignored the look on her face while placing his order, eager to get back to his conversation.

"Hey, sorry about that, um, anyways, since you have my jacket, maybe we could go out again? Only if you want to though, I could always just swing by your house or something or, we could meet at the bar, I don't know where you live though. You could always tell me I mea-"

Kurt stopped abruptly, smacking himself in the head,

"Yeah, so whatever you want to do," Blaine chuckled on the other end, he could tell Kurt was one of those nervous people who never stop talking, and Blaine on the other hand was the kind that was unable to talk when he was nervous.

"That'd be great, actually. Um, whenever works for you? I don't work any nights, and the only nights I'm occupied are um, Tuesday's and Saturday's,"

"Okay, yeah, maybe I could go watch you play again? Then we could um, hang out after? Maybe get dinner or something?" Blaine did not realize what he was saying as the words tumbled out of his mouth,

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"kay," Kurt answered simply, not wanting to make himself sound like he was as excited as he was, truth be told his stomach was doing back flips.

He smiled and said a thank you to his waitress as his food arrived, then going back to his conversation with Blaine,

"So, I'll see you Tuesday, Same place, and same time?"

"Yeah, see you!"

"Bye Blaine,"

Kurt said with a grin, he'd never admit it but he was extremely excited for this weekend, Saturday was beginning to become his favorite day of the week.

After doing a few errands and finally remembering to buy a new bed and mattress, he headed back to the office for a bit do to some work, today was Monday, so tomorrow he was going to see Blaine.

When he arrived home he made quick work of dinner, deciding he should make himself something, he really did love spaghetti, whipping some up quickly and watching the news while he ate.

Once he finished he remembered that he should probably clean the bedroom before the movers came, he could get them to take the bed out, but there were probably things he didn't want the movers to see.

He sighed as he entered the room, adjusting his rubber gloves. He knew that he shouldn't be that paranoid, but when you were dealing with these things you could never be too careful.

It didn't take him as long as he'd hoped, he was relieved to see they had been neat, at least.

He took the sheets and threw them out, doing the same with the garbage, and putting them all in tied bags to be thrown out to the curb this week, he put the mattress against the wall and looked at the bed, he wasn't that strong, but he could take it apart and move it if he wanted to.

He sighed, he didn't really wanna get rid of it, it was a bit of an antique, and he figured he'd regret it eventually.

He took it apart and then realized how heavy it was, he was strong, but not that strong, he didn't really have any friends he could call to help him, or neighbours. Well, there was Blaine, but that would sound weird,

"Hey! Want to come over and help me move my bed?" Kurt chuckled at his own joke and went in the closet; he needed the perfect outfit for tomorrow night. Kurt Hummel always dressed to impress, and this rendezvous would be no different.

After work Blaine wasn't tired so when he got home he picked up his guitar, it was decided that he was going to sing a new song tomorrow night, he didn't know what or who it was about, but it would be new. He grabbed a pencil and a notebook and sat at his desk strumming the strings, he didn't really know where the words came from, but by midnight he had a brand new song, that actually sounded good.

He could've done back flips, he was just so energetic right now, that he decided to clean his room, he picked up some scattered items around the room and made his bed, changing the sheets in the process.

Instead of being all over the floor, his music sheets and lyrics were stacked on a nice pile on the corner of his desk. He picked up all the dirty laundry from the floors, and put the clean ones from the chair away.

Once finished he plopped down on his bed with his computer to check his email, all he saw as he scrolled was junk, junk, junk, junk, jun- Sebastian? He resisted the urge to delete it without reading it, but then his curiosity got the best of him, so he clicked it.

Hi Blaine,

You left a few things here, wanted to know where you are staying so I could drop them off, maybe we can still be friends.

-Seb,

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, there was no way in hell he was answering tonight, and he figured he should probably call a few more people to let them know, his parents never cared about Sebastian anyways, they just saw him as Blaine's roommate. Their friends, well more so, Blaine's friends did care, Wes and David. Blaine dug his phone from his pocket and dialed Wes first, he was away at University, but Blaine knew whatever time of night it was there he'd answer anyways.

Blaine was right, when Wes picked up the phone however, he sounded furious.

"Hello? There better be some kind of emergency because-"

"Um, hi Wes," Blaine waited anxiously to hear his reply; he was obviously stressed out because the only time he got mad like this was when he was stressed.

"Blaine! Hey!" His tone changed instantaneously at the sound of Blaine's voice, "Sorry about that, Mom's been pestering me about a few things, and...Anyways, how are you?"

"I'm uh, doing great, thanks. Listen, you haven't talked to Sebastian lately, have you?" The tried not to spit the name with acid, but it was a bit hard, he had been his first love his... Blaine stopped thinking before he made himself upset again.

"No, um, isn't he your boyfriend?" Wes said questioningly, sounding a bit concerned.

"Well, not anymore," Blaine knew he sounded small like a lost puppy, but he didn't care. He heard a few papers shuffling and something else he wasn't sure of,

"Let's Skype instead, I hate this phone,"

"Okay," Blaine answered simply, signing into his Skype. He ended the call and waited for Wes to log on, he was quicker than Blaine expected, pressing the call button before he had a chance. Blaine pressed the answer button and watching as Wes flicked on a lamp, he was in his dorm, that which seemed to be empty except for him.

"Tell me everything, young Warbler," Blaine rolled his eyes at him, and launched into the story, leaving nothing out, even telling him about Kurt.

"Wait did you say his name was Kurt Hummel?"

"That's what I said,"

"He used to go to Dalton!"

"No he didn't, you're just-"

"No listen, he was only there for a few months, he didn't even end the semester there, and he went back to his old school."

"Wait so you knew him, there's got to be a mistake though, someone like Kurt doesn't come from Ohio, it just doesn't happy he's too..."

"Happy? Cheeky? Proud?"

"No, look I don't even know if he's gay- okay, so I'm pretty sure he is, well, that's what Ali said anyways, she's got like six magazines with his face on the cover, it's crazy. I'm sure there are loads of guys just lining up to hook up with him, and of all people he chose me."

Wes laughed,

"It could be those eyes, you do have nice eyes,"

"Wes? Are you trying to tell me something?" He laughed aloud,

"No, all I'm saying is if the boy wants to give you a chance, let him, what have you got to lose?"

Blaine opened his mouth to talk but then stopped abruptly, with a sigh,

"You're right, but the problem is I don't know what to say to him or anything, I've only ever dated one person, and he broke my heart," Wes thought for a minute before answering,

"You're right, but that doesn't mean you can't still be happy, give Kurt a chance, he might actually turn out to be worth your while,"

Blaine glanced at the clock and then at Wes who was frowning at his computer and typing rapidly. It was late,

"Thanks Wes, I totally owe you one, I should probably get to bed before I pass out on you though, and stop procrastinating it only stresses you out." Wes laughed,

"Bye Blaine, talk to you soon,"

"Yeah, see ya,"

**LINEBREAK **

Kurt Hummel had too many shoes, he had everything from Converse, to Marc Jacobs boots to Sperry topsiders, whom he didn't even remember buying, tonight was his date with Blaine and he wanted to look perfect, but he couldn't pick a pair of shoes. He couldn't wear the Converse, they were red and would clash, the Sperry's were white, and again, clashed. He opted for a pair of Marc Jacobs's boots, they were last season, but hey, Marc Jacobs' was always in season.

As he tied the laces he took a deep breath, it was just Blaine, his friend Blaine. Blaine who he hoped he would someday be closer to than just friends, who he could go to bed at night with, wake up in the morning to, eat every meal with. Kurt snapped out of it quickly, if he didn't get a move on he was going to be late, he'd decided to get Blaine some flowers for his performance, as a good luck charm.

Kurt surprisingly arrived early at the bar, probably because he'd left half an hour early, he checked his hair in the mirror and grabbed the flowers, maybe he could sneak the flowers backstage. He grabbed them from the passenger seat and went in the bar, hoping Blaine wasn't that early, as he was a bit nervous. He asked the bartender, Noah, he remembered if he could go backstage, he nodded as a reply and pointed to a door,

"Right through there," Kurt smiled in thanks and snuck back, the bar was quiet, although it was a Tuesday, and Blaine wasn't playing for at least ten minutes, so it could always pick up, he thought. When he reached backstage, he noticed a table and chair, unsure of what to do with the flowers he placed them on the table and stuck the card out, fluffing the bouquet a bit.

He made quick work and set off back to the bar, he didn't want to ruin the surprise, although, upon seeing Kurt headed from the general direction of backstage Blaine's eyebrows knitted, but as if he was giving no other thought to the matter, they smoothed quickly, replaced by a smile and a hey.

Kurt slipped past, hoping Blaine had not seen him and smoothed his jacket for what felt like the millionth time that night, he really did like Blaine, well, like was the understatement of the year, Kurt Hummel felt like he was falling in love all over again.

Blaine went backstage and pulled out his guitar, tuning it again, he really didn't want to go on stage and embarrass himself in front of Kurt, he practiced his set list quickly and realized it was time for him to get onstage. As he turned to go something caught his eye, there was a bouquet of roses on the table. He smiled and hurried on stage, he hoped he could serenade Kurt.

Kurt sat at the bar and crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap, Blaine came on stage with a grin, his hair flopping into his eyes and his pants only reaching his ankles, he sat at the stool to adjust his microphones, doing so quickly.

"Hey, how's everyone doing tonight?" Blaine asked cheerfully, he looked around the bar, spotting Kurt at the bar and giving him a small wink.

"So tonight, I've got something new I'd like to try out, but before I do, I'm going to start off with something familiar for those of you who have heard me before,"

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, -down-_

_Before you met me, I was all right but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine._

_Valentine,_

_Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die._

_You and I will be young forever!_

Blaine finished the song and then continued, as he went on, he realized he was probably nearing the end of his time slot.

"So, this song is one I just recently came up with, I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for listening to me tonight."

After he finished Blaine was given, once again a standing ovation, he smiled and thanked the crowd generously before going backstage, he placed his guitar in the case and looked at the flowers, and they were beautiful. He scanned them thoroughly, looking for a card but he was disappointed when he could not find one, upon picking them up, something fluttered to the ground.

He picked it up, reading it with a grin, Kurt. Blaine had to admit, the kid had taste, and the flowers looked expensive, he made a mental note to thank him later, tucking them under his arm as he went out to meet Kurt.

He'd even cleaned out his car for this occasion, something Blaine didn't do very often. He walked over to the bar where Kurt was,

"Hey, ready to go?" Kurt grinned widely and hopped off the stool,

"Yep," He straightened his coat and looked Blaine up and down; he liked that shade of Blue on him.

"Great, Thanks for the flowers by the way," Blaine led them out of the bar and to his car, it was not anything big or fancy, but Blaine loved it. He quickly put his things in the back seat and opened Kurt's door, which Kurt noted was quite spacious in case they wanted to- Kurt shook his head slowly, hoping Blaine hadn't noticed. This was only their second date, there would be nothing in the back seat for a while Kurt thought.

"Après-toi, mon ami," Kurt blushed and stepped inside, the car was not brand new, but it was cozy and Kurt liked it. Blaine went around the car and got in the drivers' side,

"Ask and your wish will be granted," Blaine said cheekily, causing Kurt to laugh,

"Wherever, let's go somewhere... cozy? Nothing too fancy, I never thought I'd say this but I'm starting to hate fancy restaurants." Blaine was shocked, he never saw Kurt as this kind of person, he laughed quickly.

"I never, I um, I know just the place!" Blaine managed to get out before embarrassing himself any further. Kurt grinned at Blaine's blush and looked out the window,

"Awesome,"

Blaine drove the speed limit and was a very contentious driver, Kurt noted. They reached the restaurant in about half an hour, after some small talk, Blaine asked what Kurt did, shocking Kurt as he admitted he didn't really read the magazines his sister had given him and only knew he was some kind of bridal designer.

They pulled up to a restaurant, it was not that big, but it looked per request, cozy. Blaine got out quickly to open Kurt's door and did gentlemanly things like that all night, holding doors, pulling out chairs and holding his coat for him to put it on, sneaking in a peck on the cheek as he did so.

Kurt couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier, if there was any doubt that he was falling for Blaine before, it was gone, he was absolutely certain. Blaine made him feel special, wanted, needed, much more than Chandler ever had.

They decided to take a walk around Central Park as the night ended, Kurt reached for Blaine's hand loosely and he happily obliged. They just looked at each other with a grin when it happened and continued walking,

"I had a really good time tonight Blaine, and that song you wrote was amazing," Blaine squeezed his hand lightly and stopped walking to face Kurt,

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, the pleasure was all mine, of course." Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt quickly, Kurt beat him to it though, leaning in and kissing him slowly, his kiss filled with lust and passion. He felt his blood rushing south as Blaine put his arms around his neck and his hands in his hair, he loved the way Blaine made him feel.

Blaine pulled up to Kurt's house, their date had been amazing, Blaine was really getting to know Kurt and he loved it, Kurt wasn't someone Blaine could easily judge either, but going by his instincts seemed to work this time. It turned out Kurt wasn't as high maintenance as Blaine thought, Blaine had also learned Kurt was from Ohio as well, and had left there shortly after his graduation.

Blaine also learned that he'd been with his Ex, Chandler for almost five years, and that he'd cheated on him, Blaine admitted that his last relationship had ended by his boyfriend calling him the night they'd met at the bar, telling him it was over.

Kurt's eyes filled with sympathy at this and had pulled Blaine into a tight embrace upon hearing this, he pulled away quickly realizing what he'd done.

"S-sorry, I'm kind of a touchy person," he admitted through his blush. "I got it from my mom..." He said absentmindedly, his eyes distant.

Blaine smiled and pulled him back into the hug, they'd been sitting outside of Kurt's house for an hour and a half, the car was getting cold,

"It's perfectly fine with me," He said with a grin, it faltering slightly as he said."I think I should go anyways; I have to work in the morning. I did have a lovely time Kurt, I'd love to do it again sometime, if you're not busy or-"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically and pecked Blaine's cheek, saying a quick, "See you later, Blaine."

As he hopped out of the car, and walked to his doorstep gracefully, Blaine smiled as he watched the older boy go, god he loved him. Blaine's eyes widened at the thought, he'd just admitted he loved Kurt, he knew he did, but hearing himself say it sounded funny.

Blaine turned on his car and looked to see if Kurt had gone in yet, the door was closed and Kurt wasn't in his view, so he suspected he'd made it in okay, he was about to drive away when he stole another glance and saw a figure in the window about Kurt's size.

He grinned and drove away, grinning and singing along to the radio the whole way.

**There ya go! another chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! **

Blaine was excited, he had been going ''out'' with Kurt for about a month now, and Kurt was cooking him dinner tonight, he hoped they would finally make it official. He wanted so badly to make it that way, but because he cared about Kurt, he did not want to force him to do anything or rush into things. He pulled on his jeans and looked around for his belt, Kurt told him to dress casually, but he had slipped into a dress shirt anyways, he did want Kurt after all. He buttoned the belt and looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was getting long, he'd have to cut it soon as it was flopping in his face, he was pulled out of reverie by his sister Ali fake wolf-whistling behind him, he turned with a smirk, blushing.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, curious

"Yeah, Kurt invited me over for dinner, "He said, unable to contain his excitement as his face turned into the biggest grin she'd ever seen,

"Oh okay, need anything? A Dessert, Cond-"

"Ali!" He cut her off quickly,

"We're having dinner not... no, Kurt isn't like that. He and I both have just gotten out of something bad, and we know we're not ready to take the next step yet."

She rolled her eyes at his comment,

"Sure Blaine, just let me know when the invitations go out, I expect to be at the head table,"

"Ali, we're not even officially boyfriends yet, I'm pretty sure that was why Kurt invited me, so we could talk about us."

He checked his watch as he said this, fixing his shirt unconsciously, starting to fidget, as it was almost six, he didn't want to be late, or too early for that matter. Ali stepped forward to fix his collar and pecked him on the cheek.

"Have fun, I'm going into work later, and Dan's gone out, I don't know if he'll be here where you get back, but you have a key, right?" He nodded and pulled her into a hug,

"Thanks Ali, for everything," She hugged back instantly,

"No problem, maybe in couple weeks you'll be moving in with him!"

Blaine laughed and shrugged out the door quickly, calling another thank you over his shoulder as he shut the door.

Kurt circled the kitchen for what felt like the millionth time that day, he was paranoid something was going to go wrong he just knew something would. Kurt had really gotten to know Blaine over the past few weeks and they were becoming something, or at least that is what Kurt thought.

He had learned Blaine had been the lead soloist for the Warblers every year he was there and that he moved to New York to get out of small town Ohio, he said he had moved with a person, but did not mention any names.

Kurt finished the lasagna and set it on top of the stove to cool, he had already set the forks out on the table and was about to get the glasses when the doorbell rang. He mentally kicked himself for not setting the table earlier and checked his hair in the foyer mirror before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Blaine was there, looking dapper as ever, grin plastered on his face and a form-fitting dress shirt on his shoulders. He had a dish in his left hand; Kurt had forgotten he'd promised to bring dessert.

"Hey, I'm a bit early, hope you don't mind?"

"No, no that's fine, Come on in!" Kurt grinned and moved out of the way to let Blaine enter, he was excited, whenever he was with Blaine he felt lighter than air, almost drunk, without the pounding headache and dry heaving all night, that is.

Blaine looked around as he entered, he'd never been to Kurt's house before, although he was sure it would be in perfect order and everything had it's place. He could see as he looked around that he was one hundred percent right, there were high patterned ceilings, bright walls, a different color in almost every room. Although the best part in Blaine's opinion was the living room, it had a loveseat and chair by the Television, with a computer in the far corner and a desk tucked into the opposite one. The desk wasn't crowded at all, and there were a few drawings stuck to the wall, Blaine guessed that the desk hadn't always been there, because of how off in looked in the otherwise flawless room.

He had to admit, that there were parts of the house that looked lived in, while others did not, before Dinner Kurt had taken him on a quick tour, showing him the views from the different balconies and everything.

During the evening, Blaine and Kurt talked and talked, mostly about what was new in their lives, but about other things too. Kurt learned that Blaine had a sister named Allison and a brother named Cooper. He lived with her because his ex, Sebastian, had thrown him out because he found someone else, some guy named Chandler. Upon being told this, Kurt had nearly choked on the bite of lasagna he'd been eating, it turned into a coughing fit to which he spent merely five minutes practically dying. Blaine passed him his water and rubbed his back to help, Kurt couldn't help but blush at the touch, it felt comforting that Blaine was touching him. After the incident, they moved to the couch, neither being really hungry, Kurt explained his reaction and Blaine couldn't believe it. Blaine also explained what had happened the night they met, Kurt listened intently.

"When I left to go outside, it was because he was calling me, I didn't mean to ditch you, but after him muttering..." Blaine paused to take a deep breath, Kurt put a comforting hand on his knee as he did so, "Those words, I knew there was no way I could go back in there and act happy, I never knew who I'd come across though, I now realize how extremely lucky I am."

Kurt smiled at this, Blaine reaching up to cup Kurt's chin and kiss him slowly, it escalated gradually, turning into a kiss of passion, love, lust and longing. Once they were both satisfied and blushing they sat up on the couch, their hands tangled together, they sat in a comfortable silence before Kurt spoke up.

"How about we talk over coffee?"

After talking for long enough, the boys moved to the kitchen, where Kurt began to clear the table. Denying any help Blaine offered and telling them, he could make coffee, he nodded with a grin and made the coffee, getting a small plate of cookies from the tray he had brought and setting the table for the two of them.

They sat in silence for a while, Blaine looked at Kurt while he ate, concentrating a bit too hard and ending up spilling coffee on his dress shirt. He hissed as it burned for a minute, Kurt giggled quietly and grabbed the instant stain remover from a drawer, if he did not catch it now it would leave a stain.

Blaine began to dab at it with his napkin, but Kurt stopped him quickly,

"Don't, you'll only make it worse. Here, let me," He reached across the table to put the stain remover on his shirt, he blushed at the proximity of them, he was leaned practically in Blaine's lap. He'd grabbed a wet cloth as well and began to work his magic, he got most of the stain out so it would easily come out in the washer. He grinned as his work and stood,

"I'll go get you a spare shirt, and I can throw that one in the wash, it's nice, wouldn't want it to stain."

"kay," Blaine said meekly as he watched Kurt run up the stairs.

Once Blaine's shirt was changed and his own tumbling with a few of Kurt's light items, which had intrigued Blaine, because his shirt would have Kurt's own personal perfume on it, the sweet scent Blaine adored. The boys once again found themselves on the couch, hands intertwined; Blaine looked at Kurt's face, and before he could stop himself he just said what was on his mind.

"Kurt, I know we've only been seeing each other for a month, but... I feel like we are connected, and I love the way you make me feel. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt gasped in surprise, unsure of what to say, he wanted to be Blaine's boyfriend as much as Blaine wanted to be his, but after Chandler Kurt was still unsure, he really didn't feel like getting hurt again.

"Blaine..." Kurt started, unsure of where he was going with it, but knowing he could not tell Blaine no.

Kurt sat in silence for a few minutes, this was his decision to make, and so why was it so hard? He knew Blaine cared for him, and he cared for Blaine as well, but Kurt had always had trust issues, unsure of what to do he pulled away from Blaine and leaned over the coffee table.

Kurt tried to hold it in, but he couldn't, a sob ran through his body, Blaine was unsure what was going on, as he hadn't expected this reaction at all, did Kurt not care for him like he did?

Kurt took a few calming breaths, and wiped his eyes,

"Blaine, I care about you...a lot, and because I care about you, for the moment I'm going to have to say no, I'm very sorry, but I just got out of a hurtful relationship, and I know you did too, I hope you understand."

Blaine nodded,

"I do, and I understand what you're saying, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or force you into everything, so please by all means, take as long as you need."

Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine with a small smile, pulling him into a tight embrace, breathing in his scent.

"Thank you for understanding,"

"Not a problem," Blaine tried to swallow the lump in his throat, he really wanted to call Kurt his boyfriend, but part of a relationship was to not keep secrets, and to realize that it wasn't all about you. Blaine sighed internally, and pulled away.

The boys spent the rest of the evening playing Chess, and Kurt gave Blaine a tour of the house, moving past his bedroom quickly and then onto his drawing room. Blaine looked at the sketches and could not believe his eyes, to say Kurt was talented was an understatement, and Kurt was amazing.

The night ended too quickly for their liking, Blaine bade Kurt goodbye and left, slipping out silently to his car, once inside he only had the courage to drive down the block and pull over before he started hyperventilating. Not knowing what else to do, Blaine pulled his phone out and dialed the one person he knew he could count on, Wes.

"Hello?" He heard people talking in the background and kicked himself mentally for calling, he should have texted Wes first, but nonetheless the call had already started, Blaine heard a moving sound and then silence on the other end, Wes must have left the room.

"Blaine? Are you still there?" Wes waited a few seconds before speaking again, "Did you butt dial me? I hate you Blaine I have limit-"

Blaine coughed to let Wes know he was there; just hearing Wes' voice calmed him already.

"Yes, It's me... are you busy?"

Wes thought about how to answer, he was out with some friends at a get together, but this was Blaine, the kid who'd come to him at Dalton when he was so broken, when he'd had his heart crushed, twice. The kid who was always there for him no matter what, he sighed internally before speaking.

"Not at all... something wrong? What's up, B?"

Blaine hesitated before answering,

"You remember the guy I told you about? Um... Kurt,"

"Yes,"

"Well, we've been seeing each other for a while, you know, as friends... with benefits?" Wes could hear the lingering question in Blaine's sentence, telling him that nothing in his relationship with Kurt was established.

"mh-hm," Wes said in response, unsure of what else to say before he heard the rest of the story.

"Right...well, I was at his house tonight, and I asked him out... If he would be my boyfriend, officially, and he said...well, it didn't really tell me no...but he said, he'd have to get back to me. I mean he did tell me that he cared about me a great deal, and that he would love to, but he just got out of his relationship with Chandler who cheated on him, and hah!" Blaine let out a fake laugh and then went right back into his rant.

"Chandler? His ex, yeah he cheated on Kurt, with Sebastian! Like when I mentioned the name he almost choked on his food, and then he tells me this story about how he came home and Sebastian was in his kitchen and it was hilarious but not and I-"

"B!" When Blaine just kept talking Wes knew it was the time to intervene,

"Yo! Anderson Listen for a sec, would ya?"

Wes heard Blaine take a breath on the other end and let out a small sigh as a sigh that he'd understood what Wes said and was now ready to listen.

"Kurt didn't tell you no, he told you that he isn't ready to make it official. That doesn't mean anything has to change, all it means is that you two will remain how you are now, Holding hands, kissing, whatever...however far you guys go, that does not mean that you two are broken up or any less than you were, got it? As for getting officially together, it doesn't matter what you label yourselves as, Kurt told you he cares about you, and I know that you care about him too, so don't worry, he isn't okay anywhere."

Blaine paused before answering; feeling so much better, Wes always knew exactly what to say.

"Thanks Wes, sorry I took you from your er, party." To which Wes just chuckled,

"What kind of life would I have if former Warblers weren't constantly pestering wise old Wes and his Gavel?" He teased, knowing this chat was just what Blaine needed, he chuckled on the other end.

"Whatever you say, thanks again, Wes."

"No problem, B. Tell Ali I said hello and I'll be around during Christmas,"

"Wes! She's perfectly happy with her fiancée, back off would you? She's my sister for Pete's sake, which means she's off limits!"

Wes chuckled,

"So? I don't mind if she doesn't..." He heard Blaine's groan from the other end and took it as a signal, glancing at his watch; it was around 11 in Blaine's time zone, "Goodbye Blaine, sweet dreams of Kurt."

Blaine hung up after Wes' teasing goodbye and drove himself the rest of the way home, he hopped in the shower quickly, letting the warm water sooth his aching muscles and then jumping into bed.

Blaine slept peacefully for the rest of the night, until his phone buzzed and chimed, falling into the trash can beside his bed with a big bang. He groaned and rolled over, squinting at the screen, it was 5 am, who the hell was texting him at this hour..?

He groaned and deliberated for a moment before deciding to sleep, knowing he wouldn't remember what the text said in the morning anyway.

Apon waking the next morning, Blaine found out that he really should've answered the text last night, as it was from Kurt.

Kurt knew this was a bad idea, what if he had woken Blaine. Alternatively, if he did not answer because he was mad at him, Kurt was okay with that. He really did not want to see Blaine's answer, he was already mad enough at himself; he didn't need Blaine mad at him as well. Why did he turn Blaine down in the first place? Everything was different with Blaine, their relationship was nothing like the ones he had had with Chandler, and well... Brittany, when he pretended to be straight.

Kurt checked his phone again, no answer. He wasn't really expecting anything, after all it was five am, and Blaine only usually went in to work around nine, so he probably wouldn't get anything until at least seven thirty. Kurt rolled over again, closing his eyes and trying to even out his breathing, he was succeeding and was almost asleep when he heard Blaine's ringtone, he practically jumped as he turned over to grab his phone.

He couldn't believe that Blaine had actually answered him, he never expected that he would answer this fast, he'd revised his text so many times before accidently sending it. His finger had hovered over the send button for almost an hour before he drifted off and his hands went limp, causing the phone to fall, the button to be pressed by accident and the message to have been sent.

As soon as Kurt realized he'd screamed so loudly into his pillow his throat still hurt.

Kurt opened the text, taking a deep breath.

"Kurt, You mever have to worry about waking me. I'm always here if uou wanna talk. Secondly, my answer is yes, even though I already asked that question to you it means so muxh to me that you asked, like I said, I care dor you as well, Goodbye Boyfriend."

After reading the text message and ignoring the spelling mistakes, Kurt recieved another from Blaine,

"God, I'll never get back to sleep now, boyfriend, will you call me so we can talk?"

Kurt giggled, the word made him giddy, he clicked a few buttons and called Blaine.

"Hello," Kurt paused before the next word, "boyfriend,"

Blaine smiled into the phone and yawned silently,

"Hello Boyfriend, how are you on this fine...morning?"

He said the last word uncertainly, too tired to care.

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Just peachy, thanks for calling,"

"Remember what you said about always being there for me?"

"Yeah," Blaine said tiredly,

"The feeling is mutual, love,"

Unsure of what else to say, Blaine thought of the first thing that had come to mind.

"Thank you,"

The boys talked for a while longer, each keeping the other awake. Kurt yawned on his end, hoping it wasn't audiable on Blaine's end, he heard a chuckle that told him it had been.

"Tired?"

Kurt could feel the exhaustion taking over, he had been talking to Baline for almost two hours when exhaustion started to take over,

"I guess so..."

"it was nice talking to you..."

Blaine started in closing before Kurt cut him off,

"Wait. Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Could...can you sing me to sleep?"

Blaine smiled when he heard the words, he would do anything for Kurt, including not sleeping. He hummed softly and sang a soft ballad, lulling Kurt to sleep quickly, after ten minutes he heard soft snoring on the other end, a sign he'd officially sung his boyfriend to sleep.

Kurt woke the next day with his phone next to him on his pillow, he was confused as to how it had gotten there when he remembered his late conversation with Blaine, he checked his texts to see Blaine had sent him a good night text and bade him a good sleep.

He replied with a grin,

"Thanks for singing, your voice is like a magic angel, maybe we could meet for dinner later? Call you later, bye!"

Kurt realized afterwards how cheesy that had probably sounded but he couldn't help it, he was head over heels for this guy, and he wasn't holding anything back, if he couldn't handle him at his worst then he sure as hell didn't deserve him at his best.

Kurt got up and ready for work quickly and out the door, stopping by his new favorite coffee shop that Blaine had shown him, it did not have anything on the Lima Bean, but he could not exactly bring the Bean with him, so he settled for this.

The boys agreed to meet for dinner this evening, Kurt decided he'd pick the restaurant and would text Blaine with details later, Blaine agreed and excused himself to get ready for work.

Blaine was excited, he couldn't wait for his date with Kurt, he sat at work bouncing in his chair, Tina had once given him the nickname that he was a puppy and Blaine finally understood why. Work was relatively slow and Blaine finished the book he'd started months ago and beat two levels on Angry Birds, Kurt had texted him in the afternoon to let him know where they would be eating, Blaine replied eagerly and they talked for a few minutes.

As Kurt came in Blaine smiled, Kurt had gotten them last minute reservations at some fancy restaurant Blaine had never been to, and he continued to fidget as he sat, nervous about what he wanted to tell Kurt. He felt like there was so many things that Kurt did not know about him, and he felt that if Kurt was going to be a part of his life then he needed to know these things.

Blaine checked his watch, Kurt wasn't that late, just enough to be fashionably late, and Kurt knew all about fashion, that was for sure. Blaine stood, pulling out Kurt's chair for him like a man and taking his jacket, Kurt sat with a blush.

"Hello," Blaine pecked his lips and looked him in those shining blue eyes with flecks of gold.

"Hello," Kurt Grinned, "I'm not too late, am I?"

"Oh no, just..." Blaine chuckled, "Fashionably late, although, that's natural for you, isn't it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for the menu,

"Sorry, I'm starving, skipped lunch to finish a client's dress, thank god that's over."

Blaine's lip curled up on one side, he could get used to this, Kurt coming home, or him coming home, talking about their day, their coworkers they knew by name and their friends at work, it really was something he wanted.

They ordered and had a few minutes for small talk, Blaine was about to ask Kurt something when, while reaching for his water Kurt spotted something, Blaine's cardigan sleeve had ridden up a little, exposing a little too much of his arms. Kurt had seen the scars, Blaine's heart stopped, it wasn't how he wanted to tell Kurt at all, he gulped as Kurt looked at his face, confusion in his features. Blaine had tried to heal them, using creams, makeup, everything, but the creams hadn't worked and the makeup made his skin itchy.

Blaine gulped again,

"Kurt, there's something that I... I feel that I should tell you," Kurt nodded in response,

"Of course, you can tell me anyt-" He was cut off as their food was set in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal," The server said flatly and then turned on her heel, leaving them, once again, alone.

Blaine took a deep breath,

"I know I told you about my parents and how they... weren't pleased, with my 'life style choice' as they called it, but there was something I neglected to tell you, when I was younger, about 14 or 15, I did some things that I'm not proud of.. .And well, one of them was s-self h-har-harming myself."

Kurt could hear the quiver of nervousness in Blaine's voice; he put his hand over Blaine's in a gesture of comfort, knowing that was all Blaine needed at this moment.

"I'm telling you this because some people... don't... they think the scars are ugly, and say that they could never love someone with scars, I-I don't think you're that type of person, but if you are I figured I'd save myself the heartbreak, and just ask you now before w-we got in a situation a-and-"

Kurt cut Blaine off, taking both his hands in his on the table and looking at them briefly before looking at Blaine's face,

"Blaine, someone told me this years ago, and it's true, whether our scars are physical or invisible, Scars remind us of where we've been, they don't have to dictate where we're going."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with unshed tears in his eyes, he didn't know what to say, he closed his eyes as the tears fell freely down his cheeks, Kurt pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead.

"I'll always be there Blaine, I promise. Anything you need, day or night I'm by your side, and I'll always be there for you. I know that you have probably gotten over this and that was a long time ago, but please know that you are not alone, ever since the day you have met me I have never felt more alive or felt that there was nobody who cared about me. I want it to be that way for you too, I want you to know that I'm always here and you can come to me about anything."

"Thank you so much," Kurt and Blaine stayed like that for a while, until their stomachs were growling so loud they had no choice but to separate and eat, after a while of eating in silence, Kurt spoke up,

"You know Blaine... when I was younger I struggled with those issues too but then... I discovered the arts, Dance, a place where I could belong. It was as if...They say it is impossible to fly, but I found a place. They say it is impossible to express yourself without using words, but again, I had found my place, a place to shine, where I was no longer an object of no value but a rich jewel, shining and sparkling in the light. They also said that music cannot transport you somewhere, whether it is to the moon and back, or just simply out the door, again, I disagreed, because I'd found my place, and that was in dancing and singing. Dancing, said to be the expression of the soul, the place where the mind and body meet as one, and the place where dreams become reality. When I perfect that one last step, when I get that standing ovation, and just simply trying, is what it is all about and where I belong." Blaine swallowed the bite he was chewing and looked at Kurt,

"I've found that place, singing, writing my own lyrics, it was what saved me in the first place, actually. Once I realized how bad it had gotten and what path I had chosen to take, I turned to music, listening, reading and writing it, I've been clean ever since." He confessed, Kurt smiling and congratulating him.

At the end of the night the two felt closer than they had ever had been, as they kissed goodnight in the parking lot it was no longer two separate people kissing, it was one heartbeat, one relationship and one love coming together as one.

Kurt and Blaine drove to the bar together, it was just another Saturday for the two and Blaine was performing again, he wouldn't tell Kurt his set list but he promised to pick him up before so he could take him out to dinner afterwards. It had become a tradition for the two to go to dinner after Blaine's shows, and Kurt hoped it wouldn't be forgotten once they got further in their relationship.

The boys had officially been dating for a month, known each other for two and had been staying at each other's houses off and on for a while, Kurt was ready for the next step, he wanted Blaine to move in with him. He definitely had space for both of them, and he got lonely sometimes.

Blaine swung around Kurt's side of the car to help him out with a smile, his guitar slung over his shoulder and his hand outstretched with a grin plastered on his face. Kurt took his hand graciously and they held hands walking in, once they reached the bar, Blaine pecked his cheek and ducked backstage.

Kurt smiled and sat at his usual stool, there was a couple there that was there every Tuesday and Saturday when Blaine performed, Kurt had gotten to know them Their names were Bryan and David and they had actually met here when they were about his age.

"Hey Kurt," Bryan said with a smile as Kurt sat,

"Hey Bryan, where's David?"

"He just went to get us some drinks and see Blain, he already backstage?"

"Yep, he said he has another extra special playlist planned,"

"Sounds wonderful, oh, look!" He said with excitement, showing Kurt his engagement ring. "David decided we should get married after all,"

"Oh gosh, that ring is perfect for you! Congratulations! David is such a sweetheart,"

"He is," Bryan gushed, "And he's all mine."

Kurt smiled and watched as David and Blaine came out talking, Blaine shook David's hand once before nodding and going onstage. David came over to the Kurt and Bryan and sat opposite Bryan at their table,

"Oh hey Kurt, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks, how are you doing? Congratulations, by the way," Kurt said with a wink,

"Thank you! And I'm doing well; Blaine seems to have another performance ready to blow us away prepared,"

This made Kurt's heart skip a beat, Blaine always blew him away, taking his breath away with every little thing that he did, Kurt had only known the man for two months and already he'd fallen for him.

"Doesn't he always?" Kurt said, a little breathless, watching as Blaine finished his sound check.

Blaine smiled as he walked to the stage with David, the song he had in mind was perfect for what he wanted and what David wanted, he had prepared it for Kurt, it was not an original, but it was just as good.

He bade David farewell and stepped onstage to do his sound check, looking out as David slipped in beside Bryan, he smiled and then launched into his show.

"Good evening everyone, first off I'd like to thank you all for coming, it really means a lot to me, and I 'd like to dedicate this song to all the lovers in the room, especially my friends Bryan and David who just got engaged, and of course to my boyfriend Kurt. I slowed down some Michael Jackson for you guys tonight, enjoy."

He strummed a few times, and then starting singing along.

Ben the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a friend to call my own I'll never be alone  
And you my friend will see you've got a friend in me  
(you've got a friend in me)

Ben you're always running here and there  
(here and there)  
You feel you're not wanted anywhere  
(anywhere)  
If you ever look behind and don't like what you find  
There's something you should know you've got a place to go  
(you've got a place to go)

I used to say "I and me"  
Now it's us now it's we  
(I used to say "I is me")  
(now it's us now it's we)

Ben most people would turn you away  
(turn you away)  
I don't listen to a word they say  
(a word they say)  
They don't see you as I do I wish they would try to  
I'm sure they'd think again if they had a friend like Ben

Like Ben  
Like Ben  
Like Ben

Blaine finished the song, ending it perfectly. He looked into the crowd, settling his eyes on Kurt as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Blaine alternated between original songs and covering some of his favorite songs, he couldn't wait to get off and go to dinner with Kurt, his favorite part of the week.

Blaine grabbed his water bottle and took a swig, his throat was a little dry from all the singing, he packed away his things and then went out to meet Kurt, he was waiting by the stage door as per usual, and the biggest grin upon his lips.

He reached Kurt and nestled his hand in his, where it fit perfectly,

"Hey Babe," He said with a grin,

"Hello," Kurt said, his blue eyes twinkling, his shirt made them pop just right.

"Are you ready? Our chariot waits," He grinned as he said it, aware of how silly he sounded.

"y-yeah," he said with a slight voice crack and a blush, Kurt would never admit it but he'd been lost in Blaine's eyes.

They left and stepped out in the chilly fall air, Kurt shivered as they stepped out and rubbed his hands together, he was the type of person who didn't like any season, they were all either too hot or too cold, and that just annoyed him.

They arrived at the restaurant and gave their names, they were ushered to their usual booth in the back, they'd been here so much they already knew each other's orders by heart, and the entire menu. As they waited for their server, Kurt figured that now was as good a time as any.

Blaine's hand was resting on the table by his water glass; Kurt reached over and placed his own hand over it. Causing Blaine to look up at him, he took a deep breath before talking,

"Blaine, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," He said nervously,

"Y-you have?" He stuttered, "What is it?"

"Would you like to move in with me? We spend most of our nights together anyways, and my house is big enough for the both of us."

Blaine thought for a minute, his eyebrows knitting together in thought, almost a minute had passed when Kurt started to get nervous.

"You don't have to, if you think it's too early I really do understand, I mean I'd love it if you would, but if you don't feel that you want to I can we could-"

"I'd love to," He said with a grin, "Waking up next to you is the best feeling in the world, Kurt, and having the chance to do it every day would be amazing, I accept your offer."

"Great!" Kurt exclaimed, overcome with joy.

They ate in a comfortable silence; Kurt could not help but feel that this meal was the best he'd had in a long time. Blaine insisted on paying the bill, and ordering the /very/ rich and high in calories dessert of chocolate lover's cheesecake with ice cream on the side. He flirtatiously feed Blaine the first bite, Blaine following suit and it taking the boys nearly half an hour to finish the small cake.

After the check was taken care of, the boys donned their coats and slipped into the chilly autumn air once again, Blaine drove them back to Kurt's house where he was spending the night, their night was...eventful to say the least.

When Blaine woke in the morning he showered quickly and then went to the kitchen to cook Kurt breakfast, he was unsure what Kurt liked, so he stuck with scrambled eggs and toast, delivering it to Kurt in bed and everything.

Kurt was warm and fuzzy feeling inside; he drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, until he was awake and felt around the bed, realizing the other side was cold; Blaine had slept over, right? He thought to himself, he hadn't just got up and left after what they'd done?

Kurt felt a pang in his chest, he'd been wrong about Blaine, just like he'd been about Chandler, Blaine wasn't different, he was exactly the same. Kurt bit back a sob and went to the bathroom, tired and not paying attention, he turned the tap too much while washing his hands and splashed cold water down his front.

"Great, it is going to be a peachy day, I can see that already," He mumbled to himself as he dabbed at his pants with a towel. He gave up quickly and headed back to his room, unaware that while he was gone Blaine had cooked up a little surprise for him.

Upon reaching his room, a heavenly aroma filled his nostrils, eggs and toast, it smelled delicious, he looked to the nightstand where there was a tray filled with Eggs, Orange Juice and Toast. Kurt took another step into the room and was met by Blaine popping up on the other side of the bed with flowers in his hands,

"Good morning sunshine!" He exclaimed and walked around the bed to hold out the flowers for Kurt,

"You looked so peaceful, so I thought I could cook," He said, sounding smug, Kurt ran around the bed and pulled Blaine into a tight embrace,

"I was so scared! I thought you'd and I-" Kurt stopped, Crashing his lips to Blaine's in a passionate kiss.

The boys started packing around one o'clock that afternoon, most of Blaine's things were already in boxes and they only had one trip to make as long as they used both cars, they loaded up Blaine's car and Kurt's navigator, everything fit.

Blaine bade his sister goodbye, telling her he'd visit weekly and bring Kurt along for meals and such, she hugged both of them before they left, staying on Kurt for a few extra minutes and then letting them both go.

She waved as they pulled out of her driveway, she felt mixed emotions, but, knowing Blaine was happy made her happy, and he being happy was all that mattered.

The boys hauled all the boxes in and then flopped on the couch, it was three o'clock by the time they finished packing, loading and unloading their cars.

"I didn't clear out the closet, but I will, you can have half of it, and then you can put most of your stuff you don't want in the attic, but make sure you go through it first..."

"Alright, sounds good,"

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing just so, Kurt cleaning out the closet and making room for Blaine's things and Blaine unpacking his own boxes and then repacking the ones he didn't want.

It was nearly seven when they finish, opting for ordering in than going out for dinner, they ordered the pizza, sitting in the den to wait, fifteen minutes had passed when Kurt's phone rang, he didn't look at the caller I.D. before picking it up, so he was about to yell at the person but they started speaking first.

"Hello Kurt, this is John from the studio, I checked out that kid the other night, and I want to sign him a record deal, any idea where I can get his number?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock, he didn't actually think John would take him up on his offer, but he was wrong.

"Yes... I do, he's right here, actually."

**Hehehheheheheheh (: I know, I'm evil. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, you guys make my day 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Glee!

Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly, he didn't know who he was talking to, but from the sounds of it, he was talking about him. Kurt passed him the phone silently with a small grin, as if he knew something Blaine didn't.

"Phone's for you,"

Blaine took the phone silently and pressed it to his ear, not knowing who was on the other end, he pulled out his old Dalton manners of a dapper school boy.

"Hello? Blaine Anderson speaking,"

"Hello Blaine, this is John Arbuckle from Gold Studio records, I was at the bar last night, and I'd like to sign you a record deal."

Blaine was speechless, never in a million years had he expected this. Someone wanted to record him, his songs, the things he'd written, pouring over sheets for hours upon hours until it was just right. He thought of the emotions he'd put into his music, the work, this was a dream come true. Blaine was pulled out of his reverie by Kurt, telling him to breathe, he took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I'm honored, Mr. Arbuckle, but are you sure it's me you want? I mean i'm nothing spe-"

"Nonsense! You are one of the most talented people I've heard in a long time... Mr. Anderson I don't think you understand how much of an offer this is. Should you choose to accept this offer it could change your life, I have connections everywhere, looking for a fresh face with a good voice, two things you have,"

Blaine blushed scarlet, his neck and ears turning the color of an apple. This was a huge decison, it would change his life forever, potientally Kurt's as well.

"I'd love to record with you Mr. Arbuckle, when do we start?"

"Great! I knew you'd take me up on the offer, when is convient for you?"

Blaine paused to think for a minute, "Well, I usually work a few days a week, but I'm off on Wednesday, Sunday and Friday,"

"hmm..." Blaine heard John deliberate on the other end, "next Wednesday then? Can I get your email address and send you all the details?"

"That sounds great!" Blaine exclaimed, unable to hold his excitement any longer, he rambled off the details and then bade John farewell. As soon as Blaine hung up he full out squealed and pulled Kurt in for a hug, "I just... I just agreed to a record deal! I'm gonna be famous! All my dreams are coming true!" He hugged Kurt tightly and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Kurt responded by hugging him back just as tight,

"I knew you'd make it! You really are amazing Blaine, if not me, someone would've set you up with an agen-"

Blaine cut him off abruptly, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"You called John for me?! You did this?! Kurt! I can't... I can't even."

Kurt chuckled loudly, pecking Blaine's lips,

"You're welcome,"

The week passed by slower than Blaine liked, with Monday to Sunday dragging by and then the rest of the week seeming to speed up, every waking minute Blaine was practicing, singing, playing the guitar and piano and perfecting his songs. Blaine asked for Tuesday off to practice some more, he couldn't forget the lyrics to his own song, he needed to be perfect, Kurt left for work early and called Blaine to let him know he'd be working late too, a dress needed fixing and Kurt was the only man for the job.

When Kurt arrived home around ten o'clock that evening closing the door softly behind him, knowing Blaine he was passed out on the couch, Kurt knew he'd been practicing non-stop and had heard the soft melody of ''Teenage Dream'' coming from the piano around 3 am.

When Blaine arrived home Wednesday evening, Kurt could tell it had been a good day, he walked in, kissed him quickly and began setting the table.

"Hey, how was work?" He asked with a grin, his hair was in loose curls around his face, getting long enough to flop in his eyes.

"Fun, actually! I'm designing a dress, a custom one, I can't wait to get started. Did you get your song recorded?"

"I did! and I had enough time to start a new one, actually."

"Thats fantastic! How far are you into it?"

"Halfway? I think, I just-'' He stopped, his eyebrows creasing, Kurt didn't have to ask what was wrong, he already knew.

Blaine jumped from the table and ran to the living room to grab the notebook he'd left on the table, grabbing a pen from Kurt's desk he sat and began to write.

Kurt continued stirring the noodles on the stove knowing Blaine wouldn't want to be disturbed.

The noodles cooked quickly and he turned them off to drain them, he finished cooking the sauce and set the table, dishing out the spagetti. It needed to cool a bit before they could eat so he walked to the livingroom, he leaned against the door frame, crosding his arms over his chest.

Blaine looked adorable, his forehead and eyebrows were creased together and there were papers all around him, his hand was flying across the page rapidly.

Kurt decided he'd leave him be for a while, it was early yet. Kurt decided to work on some sketches as he was thinking of starting a new dress line.

Kurt ate by himself and then washed his dishes, he wrapped Blaines and put it in the fridge. He pulled out his laptop and sketch book, he flipped to a new page, letting his imagination run wild.

After an hour an a half Blaine emerged from the livingroom with a page in his hand.

"I'm done."

"Done?" Kurt asked skeptically, usually these things took Blaine days, or even weeks, "As in completely? Like you would sing it for me right now?"

Blaine was about to answer when he was cut off by his stomach growling loudly,

"After I eat, I skipped lunch to write so…"

Kurt chuckled, if there was one thing Blaine was it was determined.

"Leftovers are in the fridge,"

"Great, thanks," Blaine said, pecking Kurt om the nose as he went to the fridge.

"Was it weird? Recording, I mean..."

"A little, yeah, at the same time it was... um, humbling? No, not even. It felt as though everything was being handed to me on a silver platter, d'you ever feel that way?''

Kurt nodded,

"I do, and I know how you feel right now... but you'll get used to it, I mean, you are the hottest new singer out there..." Kurt winked at him, "it really is scary sometimes, how much people idolize actors and artists."

"It's crazy though, they all love me... Even though my record deal isn't signed yet because they want to put out this single first I still can't get over it…"

Blaine grabbed a fork from the drawer and his plate from the microwave, sitting across from Kurt, who flipped closed his sketchbook and shut his computer down.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Blaine spoke,

"Hey Kurt?''

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Can I see some of your drawings?"

"I...well, okay," He flipped open the book and set it in front of Blaine, "they're only dresses, but...enjoy,"

Blaine flipped through the drawings slowly, amazed by what he saw. He came to the last one too quickly for his liking, noting that it wasn't finished.

"Do you have any more...?" Blaine didn't know why, but he aboslutely loved Kurt's drawings, the attention to detail, the gentle shading, Kurt was amazing.

"I um, yeah, in my desk down here, do you really like them?'

"I do, I really do."

Kurt smiled and led Blaine to the livingroom and opened his desk drawer,

"I sketched a bit in high school..."

"Did you sketch anything particular?"

"landscapes, um, my house… Oh, some of the people in my old Glee club,''

Blaine continued to flip, impressed by everything he saw, Kurt was an artist.

"These are...wow,"

Blaine didn't know how much recording one song would change his life, but bad he been told months ago this is what his life would look like, he would have denied it completely. After two weeks on the radio Blaine's single, "Don't You," hit #1 on the top 40 charts, upon hearimg this Blaine rushed home to tell Kurt, who was in the kitchen making dinner. He snuck up behind him and spun him around, kissing his lips happily.

Kurt responded quickly, by lacing his hands into Blaines hair and pulling him closer. They forgot about what was cooking on the stove, the music blasting in the background and just explored each other.

When Kurt pulled away for air, gasping heavily Blaine traced the pad of his thumb over his bottm lip gently and whispered,

"Honey, I'm home," with a chuckle.

Kurt laughed and nipped at his ear before turing back go the stove,

"You're home early, is something...did something happen?"

He asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Yes, actually. Something did happen, you know how Don't You has been out for two weeks?"

"Yeah..." Kurt mused absentmindedly, unable to contain his excotement any longer, Blaine smiled and told Kurt the good news.

"I'm #1 on the top 40 hits!''

"Oh my gosh! really?! Congradulations baby,"

"Thank you so much, but I really couldn't have done it without you, you're my muse, my inspiration and the reason I got here, and without you I'd still be working at a gas station and singing in bars."

He traced Kurt's cheek with his hand and then kissed him again slowly, passion building behind the kiss, he felt so much love for the man at that moment that he felt almost high, love was intoxicating. It scared him sometimes, just how much he loved the man; he would go to the ends of the earth for him, use his last breath to tell him he loved him. Kurt really was his missing puzzle piece.

Blaine spent the rest of the night showing Kurt _exactly_ how much he loved him.

Kurt had thought about adoption many times before, but not with Blaine, he'd discussed it many times with Chandler before they'd broken up, but they'd agreed to wait, the problem was that Kurt was not a patient person. When he put his mind to something, he wanted it, and he wanted it now. He was nervous, he knew that parenting was one of the most rewarding things in life, and he desperately wanted a child to call his own.

Kurt decided he would ask Blaine when he got the chance, the thought had slipped his mind completely until one Saturday, Kurt and Blaine had entertained themselves the night before until late into the night, so Kurt didn't expect Blaine to awake for hours, but when he stumbled down the stairs at 10:30, Kurt's mind had been made up.

At the age of four, Darren had already had a rough life, he had been a mistake, his father sleeping with his mother due to intoxication and not knowing he actually existed to this day. His mother had tried to raise him, but at this point, she had given up, her drinking had taken over and she could not take care of herself, let alone raise a child.

She knew it was wrong to leave him there, but what other option did she have? Having him was the biggest mistake of her life, it had torn her whole family apart, he'd be better off without her, she thought. Maybe someday she could get back on her feet again, get him back and raise him, but for now, this was the best for him.

Leaving him there had been the worst mistake of her life, but it had to be done, now five years later, she was back on her feet and ready to raise him. The only problem was he was nowhere to be found, a year after she'd dropped him off, he'd been adopted.

"Adoption… Kurt what brought this on..?" Blaine asked, still half asleep into his coffee,

as Blaine had walked down the stairs, Kurt had practically jumped his bones with the idea.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while… We both now have steady jobs, or at least, I do. I want to have a family, Blaine, and you're the one I want to have that family with, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It may sound silly because I've only known you for a little while, but I love you, and I always will and-"

Blaine cut Kurt off at that moment,

"Yes."

Kurt stopped to catch his breath, he knew Blaine would say no, but when he heard the words leave his lips he thought for sure he'd heard him wrong.

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat that?" He asked unsure, Blaine chuckled before responding.

"I said yes, Kurt, I want to have a family with you too,"

Kurt could not hold it in any longer, he squealed and hugged Blaine tightly, everything was finally fitting into place. Kurt pulled away from the hug; tear eyed as he thought about that, he really couldn't believe how much Blaine had brought into his life.

**LINEBREAK**

Blaine hadn't thought about adoption until Kurt had mentioned it a few days ago, he found himself subconsciously thinking about it all the time now, he was starting to become anxious as to when the adoption would happen.

He loved the idea of becoming a dad, or even a 'Papa' since there would be two father figures in their relationship.

When Blaine arrived home from the recording studio that evening he found Kurt at his usual place over the stove, humming as he chopped up vegetables for a stir fry. He grinned and snuck up behind him, hugging him around the waist.

"Hello handsome,"

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," he chuckled and turned to peck his lips, "How was work?"

"Long, as you weren't there," he smiled, Kurt blushed. "How about you?"

"Good to hear, mine was uneventful, just did some paperwork and made a few woman's day, the usual."

"Of course," Blaine grinned, grabbing the plates out of the cupboard, setting the table as per usual.

"So I've been thinking... We should go to the adoption centre this weekend,"

Blaine said when they sat down to eat, settling in his chair across from Kurt.

Kurt took a bite and swallowed before answering,

"This weekend? I was thinking maybe in a few weeks... I thought we could get a room ready, call the agency and then go see."

Blaine mulled this over for a few minutes,

"Okay, that could work, but I think for the room we could just put in a bed and a dresser? If yo- we, have one that is, and then let the child, assuming he or she is old enough, pick out their own things? Like the paint, bedspread and such? Usually when children are at orphanages and adoption agencies they don't have much personalization to their things..."

"That's a good idea, I think it would make them feel more at home as well, we'll probably have to buy him or her clothes and such anyways, so we could make it a day trip, explore the city. I could get a few days off..."

Blaine nodded vigorously, clearly agreeing with Kurt's thoughts.

"Perfect,"

**LINEBREAK**

The weekend came fast enough, Kurt and Blaine spent it moving things and getting a room set up for their child, they couldn't wait to bring him or her home. Kurt called the adoption agency the day after their discussion and they were set to go the following Friday.

Kurt felt as though the week was going by extremely slowly, while Blaine on the other hand felt that it was flying by, when Thursday night came upon the men they found themselves almost too excited to sleep, spending the majority of the night cuddling and making plans for the future.

"Oh we could take him or her to Disneyland! Meet Mickey, Sleeping Beauty, visit the Wizarding World of Harry Potter..."

"Sounds like a plan! We could even do Christmas there! Wouldn't that be awesome? Christmas in Florida! Oh he or she is so gonna be a Potterhead, I can't wait for him or her to pick up the books and discover what it's like..."

Kurt sighed in contentment, seeming to excite himself even more.

Blaine chuckled and stroked his cheek,

"Kurt, Calm down your heart is racing."

"Blaine, I can't, we're having a baby!"

Blaine shook his head at his partner's antics, he was excited, but not nearly as excited as him.

"I'm just looking forward to telling our child that he or she can be whomever she wants to be, Gay, Straight, Purple or Dinosaur and we won't judge them. We'll support them in their decision wholeheartedly.

Kurt nodded, Blaine did have a point, he knew full well how cruel people could be, he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

The boys passed out around 3am, awoken by their alarms at 7:15 on the dot, they opted for a shower together to ''save water'' as Blaine had once put it, and were out the door by 8am, their appointment was at 8:30 and they wouldn't be there a minute after 8:25.

Upon entering the agency they noticed the atmosphere on the inside wasn't very welcoming, it seemed... almost frightening, actually. Blaine took Kurt's hand as a receptionist took them down the hall, they were meeting with an agent to discuss their lives and exchange details for future references and the like.

After an hour they were finished, then guided to a room accompined with at least a hundred children, they'd decided they'd explore first, then make decisions.

Kurt went on the left side of the room and Blaine the right, working their way around, Kurt spotted a little girl in a corner, she had blond hair cascading down her back and two dolls in her hands, Kurt could tell she was marrying them.

Upon approaching the girl, he came to realize that the two dolls were both female, this spiked Kurt's interest, so he approached the girl.

"Hi Sweetie,"

The little girl turned to him, surprised by his prescense.

"Hello, are you lost mister?"

She asked innocently, he smiled and chuckled, he was about to answer when she cut him off.

"Are you here to take someone away? My friend Sally left last week, now she has a mommy, daddy and two sisters! Isn't she lucky?"

"She is! Did she like to play with dollies too?" Kurt motioned to hers,

"She did! She even gave me this one before she left! She didn't want me to be lonely so she left me her dolly, we used to plan weddings all the time! We didn't have any boy ones though, so we used the girls, because we didn't think it made that much difference."

Kurts heart melted at this, he smiled at the little girl.

"My name is Kurt, see that man over there?" He asked, pointing to Blaine.

"Yep!"

"His name is Blaine, he's my boyfriend, would you like to meet him?"

She nodded vigoursly, Kurt stood to get Blaine, he was about halfway through his side of the room and seemed a bit lost.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt said as he approached his partner,

"I think I found the perfect child," he proclaimed with a grin as Blaine turned towards him.

"Did you? Where is he or she?"

Kurt pointed across the room towards Christina, she was still playing with her dolls, unfazed by what had happened. Kurt watched

Blaine's face light up as he saw her,

"Yes, that is a wedding between Barbie and Barbie, she didn't have a boy Barbie and didn't think it made a difference."

Blaine's face lit up, the girl Kurt had pointed to sounded perfect.

"What's her name?" He asked as he stared in awe,

"I don't know, why don't we go see?" Kurt said, extending his arm, Blaine took it and let Kurt guide him across the room. When they reached the girl she turned up at them,

"Have either of you ever been to a wedding? I don't know what I'm supposed to say..."

Blaine chuckled and got down on his knees, "I've been to a few, would you like me to play the priest?"

"Yes please!"

Blaine said a few lines that seemed to make sense from his memory, smiling as the Barbies lips met to seal their "marriage"

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Christina," She said, her pale blue eyes wide with excitement.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and made eye-contact with him, knowing what he meant, he nodded once to make sure Kurt knew what he wanted and turned to Christina.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl," He took a breath before continuing, "Christina, would you like to come home with us?"

The little girl seemed to deliberate for a minute before answering,

"C-come home with you?"

Blaine nodded in conformation as she looked between the two.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, dropping her Barbies and throwing herself into Blaine's arms.

**Hope you enjoyed! \**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee.**

Blaine felt his arms move around her body before his brain registered what he was doing, he was hugging his daughter, the child himself and Kurt would adopt and take care of. A living breathing person they had to take care of! She pulled away too quickly for Blaine's liking and turned to Kurt, who'd knelt down beside Blaine, she did the same as she had to him, hugging him as tightly as she could.

After a few minutes of talking Blaine went to find their agent and to tell her they'd like to adopt, while Kurt discussed things with Christina for a few minutes. She told him a few things about herself, things like what her favorite colors were, that she always wanted a little brother and things like that.

Blaine returned quickly and Christina was sent to pack her things, the boys were practically bouncing in their seats as they sorted everything out.

"Congratulations, you're now fathers," Their agent said cheerfully as she looked over their signed papers. She set them aside and then looked back at them, "Oh, I have to ask, would you two be interested in becoming a 'family on watch'? It's a program we have, you get to know when new children come. You get all their information and you can even foster them for a while to see how they adapt to your home and lifestyle."

Kurt thought for a moment, "So this could be right away or anytime down the road, right..?"

"Yes of course!" She answered happily, "Most families decide to start after the first six months with their first child or children, or you can start today if you'd like."

Kurt and Blaine both agreed that they'd like to have a child of each gender, so they put in a request for a son, starting in six months. They both left the office feeling bubbly and almost giddy, they couldn't believe they'd become parents!

Christina was now officially Christina Mae Hummel-Anderson.

Christina was ready by the time they were finished and was playing with a few other girls in the corner, she decided she would leave her dolls for the younger ones to play with like Sally had done for her.

Christina held both of the men's hands as they walked in the parking lot, Kurt secured Christina in the back seat with her seatbelt, explaining they'd get the rest of her things later that day. Upon arriving home they made a late lunch and let Christina explore the house, they learned quite a few things about her that day.

Like the fact that her birthday was next month and she would be turning seven, also that her favorite animals were birds, Blaine showed Christina a few pictures of his old bird Pavarotti, she squealed and told them everytime she wished on a star she wished for a pet. She didn't care whether it was a rabbit, a hamster, fish or bird, she just wanted a pet.

The boys took Christina on a tour of the house and showed her to her room, Kurt explained that they were going to take her shopping that afternoon for paint and such and that what was inside was just temporary.

She nodded and followed the boys down the stairs, Kurt made lunch and they all ate together in an awkward silence.

After lunch Kurt loaded the dishwasher and told Christina to go wash up so they could go shopping, she nodded, scurring off to the downstairs bathroom. Blaine watched her go,

"She looks so happy, a bit reserved, but happy."

"She is, you know what the best part is?"

Blaine shook his head, unsure of what his partners answer would be, as he could get crafty.

"We put that smile on her face, just remember that."

Christina came back and annonced she was all cleaned up and ready to go, Blaine helped her with her coat and they left for an afternoon out. Christina was quiet on the drive there, until her curiousity broke the silence.

"So... I have two daddies now?"

Blaine grinned widely and looked at her in the mirror,

"That you do,"

Christina returned the smile before thinking for a minute,

"But, if you're both my daddies, when I call for my 'Daddy,' you won't know which one I'm calling for."

she stated, Blaine thought about this, he knew what she was getting at, the question had slipped both their minds. Blaine thought for a minute.

"Well... what if you called us, 'Daddy Kurt' and 'Daddy Blaine', and if you're with one of us, you can just call us 'Daddy' would that work, princess?"

Blaine used the petname unexpectedly, it seemed to slip through his lips, Kurt looked at him with a wink as he said it. Christina's face lit up at the word, she wasn't used to all this attention, Blaine could tell.

"Okay!" She agreed adding a, "Daddy Blaine!" with a giggle.

Kurt took Blaine's hand over the console and pulled into the mall parking lot. Blaine opened Christina's door for her and held her hand as she hopped out. He held her hand in the parking lot and asked her to stay close in the stores, she promised she would and they were on their way.

Kurt had made a list of all the things they needed, deciding they would get her furniture and bed clothes first as that would probably take the longest.

"What color do you want your walls to be, honey?"

Kurt asked as they entered the store,

"Um... can I have different colors?"

"Of course! We can stripe the walls, if you'd like,"

"Okay! Can I have Purple... Green and... Blue?"

"Sure, sweetie,"

They picked out a dark purple, a sky blue and a lime green. The three colors would blend well together, when they moved on to picking bed clothes, Christina assured them that they had to match the walls, picking out a purple comforter that reversed to green and pillowcases to match.

After getting matching curtains they moved on to the furniture, she picked out a white bureau dresser with four drawers, it had a mirror attached on top and the handles on the drawers were gold painted, the dresser came with a desk for a reasonable price, so they got that too. The bed she picked was a double bed she could grow into with a white frame, the headboard was a magnetic chalkboard as well.

After paying and getting the one day delivery it was nearly four in the afternoon, they took Christina to a few stores to get some new clothing Blaine waited as she tried things on, Kurt walked around Hollister looking for a few things, picking up things like pyjamas and undershirts.

Christina emerged from the dressing room with the outfit Kurt had picked out, looking to Blaine for approval, it was simple for a six year old, Jeans and a graphic tshirt, Blaine assured her it was very fashionable and she looked beautiful. She giggled before going back inside to try on something else, by the time she was finished Blaine was exhausted and they had only been to one store! They found Kurt looking at dresses where Christina was happy to look as well, picking out two more to try on.

They left the store with four bags in tow, Blaine of course assigned to carrying them. He sighed and followed along, knowing Kurt meant well. After shopping at a few more stores they returned to the car, much to Blaine's relief, to head out for supper. Christina said she didn't mind where they went for supper, so Kurt picked a restaurant that served good food, but wasn't very popular.

After dinner they went to another store, which just so happened to be a toy store, Christina looked around wide-eyed, Kurt was sure she'd never seen so many toys in all her life.

"Daddy Blaine and I thought you might like some toys to play with at home, think of it as a... welcome home present, you can pick three toys, okay?"

Her eyes lit up at Kurt's words and she nodded happily, turning around to hug their legs one at a time.

"Thank you very much, Daddies,"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." They both responded, giving her a gentle squeeze. After pulling away she grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to the toy aisle, looking at everything twice before deciding what she wanted.

In the end she picked two Barbies and a bracelet making kit, pleased with her choices and hour after they'd entered the store she turned to the men, stating she was ready.

Kurt also picked up a few odd things like crayons and paper for her to play with, they paid and were on the drive home when Christina fell asleep in the car. Upon ariving home, the boys unloaded the car before Blaine shook Christina awake and carried her upstairs to where Kurt had made her temporary bed. He'd also laid her pyjamas at the foot for her to change into, Blaine set her down on the bed and showed her the bathroom across the hall, which was hers.

She changed and brushed her teeth quickly before returning to where her fathers waited. They kissed her goodnight and tucked her in, leaving the door open a crack for some light to get in as they'd forgotten to pick up a night light.

The boys slipped into their own bed after a quick shower and cuddled under the covers. Morning came far too quickly for the both of them, woken by the sun streaming in their window at seven am. Kurt slipped out of bed first, dressing in something fabulous and slipping downstairs to make coffee. Blaine followed after a few minutes, still in his pyjamas.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed, hon?" Kurt teased as he poured their coffee, Blaine wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

"Mmm'nope, lazy day," He answered sleepily. Kurt laughed at his boyfriends antics, which were of course, the norm.

Kurt laughed and sat the breakfast bar while Blaine followed suit, they decided to wait and see what Chrsitina wanted for breakfast before making anything. It wasn't long before she woke, coming down the stairs in her pyjamas like Blaine.

"Daddy Kurt?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes,

"Yes?"

"M'Where's my clothes?"

"Did you check the closet?" He said with a smile, he'd slipped in before making coffee this morning and hung her new clothes, the rest were in her drawers.

"No..." She answered quickly before heading up the stairs quickly, her little sockless feet making a piter pattering sound. She emerged ten minutes later, dressed with her hair brushed into a ponytail at the nape of her neck.

Kurt smiled as she emerged,

"That's better, what would you like for breakfast, princess?"

She deliberated for a moment before asking,

"What is there?"

"Welllllll," Kurt drew out the words as he searched the kitchen, thankful they'd gotten groceries a few days ago, "We have normal things, like toast, cereal or we could make pancakes with blueberries together."

"Okay!" She agreed happily, Kurt smiled and got the ingredients as Blaine tied an apron around her waist and put a chef's hat on her head. She giggled and pushed it out of her eyes while Blaine pushed a chair up to the counter so she could help Kurt.

Blaine lifted her to wash her hands and passed her some papertowel to dry them, she smiled at him happily,

"Thanks!"

Blaine took it from her when she was done and tossed it in the garbage, waiting for Kurt to be ready, finiding he'd already combined the ingredients and was letting Christina stir as he held the bowl. He watched his partner and his daughter in awe as they interaced, Blaine finally had everything he wanted in life.

Unaware of how long he'd been staring he was pulled out of his thoughts by Kurt,

"Blaine could you set the table?"

"Sure,"

Blaine set the table for three, complete with placemats and spoons, he chopped up a few pieces of fruit to go with their meal as well.

"What would you like to drink Christina? We've got Milk, Water, Orange Juice and hot chocolate,"

"Um..." She said as she deliberated for a minute, she looked adorable, her hat was sitting on her head at an odd angle, her face covered with flour and her fingers covered in batter. "Orange juice please,"

"Coming right up,"

Kurt cleaned Christina up for breakfast and told her to have a seat and he would serve her, soon enough the pancakes finished and the three sat down to eat.

Christina thanked Kurt for cooking pancakes, to which he responded that it was his pleasure and he'd do it anytime. Little did he know he would regret that one. After breakfast Kurt did the dishes while Blaine cleared the table, leaving Christina to play with her toys.

After almost two hours Christina came downstairs, bored with playing on her own. Kurt was sitting at his desk working on some sketches as that was all the work he had for the next week and could do it from home.

"Daddy Kurt?" She asked, causing him to look up,

"Yes, Princess?"

"I'm bored,"

He chuckled and set down his drawing,

"I guess we'll have to fix that, what would you like to do?"

She merely shrugged in response,

"Well, your Daddy Blaine had to go to the recording studio, so it's just you and me, how about we go to the park? You can show off your new coat and matching scarf," he said excitedly.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, running off to retrieve said ittems. Kurt gathered up a few items to take with them, his sketchbook, a blanket and a picnik basket, he figured they could have a picnik in the cool autumn air while at the park.

Christina came back running, slipping on the floor in her socks, had Kurt not been there to catch her she would have ran right into a wall!

Kurt scooped her up before any harm could come to her,

"Careful honey, don't want you getting hurt." He placed a kiss on her forehead before setting her down,

"Sorry Daddy, I'll be more careful next time."

After getting Christina's shoes and coat on they were out the door, Christina showed Kurt how she could buckle herself into her car seat all by herself, the drive there was uneventful expect for Kurt humming along to the radio, which caused Christina to ask him to sing to her.

He agreed and sang one of his favorite songs from Wicked, Defying Gravity. Once he finished, Christina clapped loudly, then asked,

"Daddy, why do you sing like a girl?"

The question caught Kurt off guard, he pulled into a parking space before turning around to answer. He realized that because Christina was only 6 she really wouldn't understand if he told her the real reason, so he settled for something better.

"I don't know honey, but it makes me special, and different. What makes you different is what makes you strong, if everyone were the same, we'd all think the same way, act the same way and talk the same way, and that wouldn't be any fun. Would it?"

She shook her head, pleased with his answer, she unbuckled her seatbelt. Kurt thanked his lucky stars she wasn't feel incredibly curious that day. As Kurt came around to let her out she smiled up at him,

"I like your voice Daddy, because it's beautiful, it sounds like when birds sing, except better!"

Kurt smiled down at her,

"Thanks, sweetheart, now how about you go make some new friends?"

She nodded and ran off to play, Kurt spread out their blanket and watched Christina from a distance, thinking about when his dad would take him to the park as a child, when it hit him. His Dad. The last tie he had talked to his dad he'd told him Blaine had moved in, but that was it. Kurt took a deep breath, looking up to find Christina, he had a mini panic attack when he didn't see her for a few seconds, he breathed a sigh of relief when she came out from behind the slide.

Kurt pulled out his sketchbook, beginning to draw, he glanced up every few minutes to check on Christina, but got distracted. He must've drawn for nearly an hour before he heard the shrill sound of a child crying. At first he thought nothing of it, not even looking up from his drawing.

After hearing the child cry for a few more minutes, he looked up, shaking his head as he took in his surroundings and realizing where he was, he jumped up quickly. Dropping everything in the process. Christina was nowhere in sight. He heard the wail of a child once again and located the sound, underneath the swing was Christina, holding her knee and crying.

Kurt raced over to where she was, kneeling down beside her, he could see a dark liquid already spreading across her knee and reached a hand to stroke her back.

"Shh, honey, Daddy's here, everything's gonna be alright." He said in comfort, she looked up at him, tiny rivers of tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Y-you're not mad?" She managed to say despite her quivering lip, Kurt looked at her in surprise.

"Mad? Why would I be mad baby, you fell and skinned your knee..."

"But I ruined my new pants!" She said with a sob, Kurt pulled her into his arms.

"Pantsalways be washed, honey, I'm not worried about them, I'm just glad you're okay."

He used his sleeve to wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks, "C'mon, Daddy's gonna clean your booboos and kiss them better, how does that sound?"

She nodded, Kurt picked her up and carried her over to the blanket, glad he had thought of packing a first aid kit. He sterilized and bandaged her skinned knee, kissing it better after he finished. She giggled and they then laid down to watch the clouds, pointing out different shapes and objects. They stayed like that for a while, Kurt enjoyed the fact that he was able to see the simple things in life, because of Christina. They must've sat there for at least an hour before Christina's stomach growled.

"How about we have a little picnic?" Kurt asked and reached into the picnic basket, he remembered doing this with his Mom, before she'd gotten sick. He hoped that he could be at least half as amazing of a parent as his had been, they'd been truly amazing.

Kurt and Christina ate peanut butter and jam sandwiches while they talked about whatever was on Christina's mind, she told Kurt about how she had fallen off the swing because she was trying to go too high. About how she never thought that she would get adopted because the older girls told her she wasn't pretty enough, this caused Kurt to pull her in his arms for a hug,

"Don't let anyone tell you you're not pretty or special, Christina. You're both of those things, I promise."

Her response took Kurt by surprise, she pulled away from the hug and looked at him,

"So are you Daddy,"

"Thank you, Princess," He said, knowing that was going to be her pet name forever because she was exactly that, their little princess.

After they'd finished their picnic, a boy about Christina's age approached them, he was a bit taller than her and Asian, he asked if she wanted to play with him, she looked at Kurt to see if it was okay with him, he told her not to go far but she could go.

Kurt got back into his sketchbook, keeping a closer eye on Christina of course. When someone approached him,

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day,"

Kurt looked up to see who had spoken to him when it finally clicked in his head who's voice it was, Mike Chang.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Kurt said with a grin, Mike sat and chatted with Kurt a while, telling him how his brother had died in a car accident and how he and Tina were raising his son, the one playing with Christina. Kurt also learned they had a newborn at home, a girl who looked exactly like Tina.

"Anyone special in your life?" Mike asked curiously,

Kurt blushed,

"There's Blaine, my boyfriend, who's also Christina's other father. We met... four months ago? Chandler cheated on me with his ex, so we... bonded over that, you could say, and eventually we got together."

Mike smiled as they continued chatting, he passed on Congratulations from himself and Tina on his career in fashion. They'd seen him on a few magazines and were happy for him.

Christina and her new friend Tyson, Kurt had learned, played for nearly two hours before Mike said he was sorry but Tina would shoot him if he was late for dinner again.

They bade the two farewell, Christina going for one last swing on the swings before they would be heading out, Blaine texted Kurt asking where they were and that he was home. Kurt replied that they'd be home soon and packed up his things, Christina came back after a few minutes and held his hand as they walked to the car.

The drive home was quiet, Kurt was pretty sure Christina had fallen asleep in the backseat, but was surprised when he opened her door and she was wide awake. He helped her out and grabbed the picnic basket, she hung her coat on a hook and put her shoes on the mat by the door.

She ran to wash her hands, while Kurt went to the kitchen to find Blaine, he was sitting at the counter with a notebook in front of him. His eyebrows were creased, clearly he was writing a new song.

"Hi Honey," He said as Kurt entered, looking up. "Have fun at the park?"

"Yeah, we did,"

Kurt took the things out of the picnic basket and put them back in their proper places, Christina came back down, her dolls in her hands.

She went to the living room and played for a bit, beforingcoming back to the kitchen and hopping up on a stool beside Blaine.

"Hi Daddy Blaine,"

Blaine looked up at his daughter.

"Hello Christina, did you have fun at the park?"

"Oh yes! Daddy Kurt and I had a picnic and watched the clouds, it was magical,"

"Well, I guess next time I'll have to tag along then, won't I?" He suggested,

"That would be fun!" She said excitedly, switched her dolls dresses.

Blaine flipped to a new page in his notebook, feeling another song coming on, Christina being the muse for this one.

Christina watched Blaine, trying to decipher what he was doing, after about five seconds she gave up trying to guess and let her curiousity get the best of her.

"Daddy Blaine?" She said again,

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

This caused him to chuckle, he must have been a sight for sore eyes, his hair un-gelled from being played with and his glasses perched upon his nose, his eyebrows probably knit as he thought of the perfect words to put into his song.

"I'm writing a song for my album, I'm a musician," he explained, watching as she peered into his notebook. "Would you like to see some of the songs I wrote about Daddy Kurt?"

"You wrote songs for Daddy Kurt? Like love songs?!"

"Yep,"

"Just like in the movies?!" She asked excitedly,

"Just like the movies," He answered with a grin, flipping to the page with 'Don't You' written on it. Christina read the page quickly, clearing liking what she saw. After a few minutes she pulled away,

"Can I see more? I liked that one!"

Blaine grinned and let her go through the rest, she giggled as she read some of the lyrics, Blaine had to admit, some were just plain cheesy, but he couldn't help the fact that he was smitten with love for Kurt Hummel.

**LINEBREAK**

After Christina was put to bed, Kurt and Blaine settled in, Kurt looked a little somber,

"What's the matter, Kurtsie?" Blaine asked, Kurt gasped at the nickname, his Mother used to call him that whenever they baked together, nobody had called him that in years. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, inhaling his scent as he tried to calm down, he needed to tell Blaine how he felt. After a few minutes he'd calmed down enough to tell Blaine.

"Our relationship is moving so fast, we live together and we love each other, we have a daughter, but I feel like theres something missing, I know that you don't really talk to your parents and might not want them involved in Christina's life, but my Dad is important to me and I really want him in her life. I feel as though our relationship has been just us... You haven't met my friends, nor I yours and I just think we should... venture out a little, you know?"

Blaine thought about what Kurt said, he knew that Kurt's mom had died when he was young, that his father had always been very close to him. He'd been his rock for many years.

"Kurt, I think that your dad should be involved in Christina's life as much as possible, how about... we fly out to Ohio for Thanksgiving? Most of my friends go home to Westerville for the holidays and you can meet them, I can meet your dad..."

"I'd like that," Kurt said with a smile, as much as he like New York, there were times when he missed Ohio.

"Then it's settled," He grinned.

The boys stayed up for a while longer, getting to know each other even further, Kurt filled Blaine in on his family, including Carole and Finn, also Finn's relationship with Rachel. Kurt was still convinced they'd get married eventually.

Blaine told Kurt all about his Sister Alice and his Brother Cooper, he told Kurt a few other things like how his coworkers name was Christina, which was why he was so estatic about their daughter being named Christina.

Kurt smiled as Blaine talked, he could listen to him talk forever. The Boys eventually passed out, Kurt had to work on his drawings tomorrow so it was Blaine's job to distract Christina for a few hours.

Christina awoke early, deciding to let her Daddies sleep for a while and play with her dollies, she married and divorced them before she got bored, deciding to go downstairs and color for a while. Kurt awoke with the sun in his face, he knew it was probably only after eight in the morning, but he would never get back to sleep now. He figured Christina was already awake anyway.

He turned over into Blaines chest and pecked him on the lips, knowing it wouldn't wake him up as Blaine slept like a rock. He drew Blaines arm off of him and went to shower and dress before going downstairs. He dressed in a few layers and went to make coffee, upon walking through the livingroom, he noticed Christina was coloring, thinking nothing of it he just continued on.

Upon arriving back into the livingroom, Kurt let out a gasp as he realized what she was coloring on, one of his drawings!

"Christina!" he exclaimed, causing her to stop and look up at him. "Where did you get this?!"

Christina quivered away in fear,

"It was on the table and I couldn't find any paper, please don't punish me bad-"

Kurt was trying to calm down when he registered what she said, he opened his eyes and looked at his daughter. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Punish you bad? Oh honey, I would never... just... make sure you ask me before you take papers off the table, okay?"

Christina nodded, blinking away tears and said in a small voice,

"Okay Daddy, I'm really sorry,"

Kurt's heart jumped in his chest at the sight of his daughter, she looked so small, vulnerable, he smiled at her slightly.

"C'mere Princess," He reached his arms out to hug her, she went over and felt herself engulfed in his embrace. "Your Dad and I would never punish you in a way that would physically harm you, we may send you to your room, or make you do extra chores, but we would never physically harm you. Understand?"

As he asked this, he felt tears well up in his own eyes, thankful they had taken Christina out of her older living state as god knows what would've happened to her there. His heart ached for her, knowing she'd had an entire life without people that loved and cared for her. He pulled away from the hug and kissed her on the head,

"No matter what happens Princess, Daddy Blaine and I will always love you, remember that..."

She nodded at his words,

"I really am sorry Daddy, and I... I love you too," She said, her smile building into a full out grin.

Kurt tickled her sides, causing her to giggle loudly, before picking her up and taking her to the kitchen. He sat her on the breakfast bar and opened the fridge,

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Cereal, please,"

Kurt pulled out three boxes and placed them in front of her,

"Which one?"

"Honeycombs!" She answered excitedly, he turned and poured it into her special princess bowl as she hopped off the counter to get the milk out of the fridge. Blaine came down the stairs then, watching his boyfriend and daughter interact happily. He had the perfect life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee. **

Later that afternoon, Blaine called his sister Ali to see if she wanted to meet his daughter, she was ecstatic and said she'd be over for dinner. Blaine told her to bring dessert as her chocolate cake was his favorite thing in the world, causing Kurt to slap him playfully and press the speaker button on Blaine's phone.

"You don't actually have to bring dessert Ali, I can cook,"

"I don't mind Kurt, I'll just poison his piece," she teased,

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed in surprise.

Christina heard him from the livingroom, coming into the kitchen to see what her fathers were up to, she hopped up on the breakfast bar (with some difficulty, as the stools were nearly taller than she was). Ali was going on about how much she missed Blaine, much to Kurt's amusement, when Christina's curiousity got the best of her.

"Who're you talking to?"

"ouu! Is that her? She sounds adorable!" Ali exclaimed, excited to meet her niece.

Blaine chuckled at his sisters antics,

"We're talking to your aunt Ali, Christina, wanna say hi?" Blaine asked,

"Okay! Hi Aunt Ali," she said with a giggle,

"Hi Christina," came Ali's voice from the phone, "I can't wait to meet you,"

After a few more pleasantries Ali had to go, leaving the trio in the kitchen, Kurt decided it was as good a time as any to call his father, he pulled out his phone and pressed 1 on his speedial. He was surprised when Finn picked up the phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn, is Dad there?"

"Um, no, him and Mom went somewhere, I'm not really sure where though I was uh, asleep..." Finn answered awkwardly, Finn like.

"Oh, okay, tell him to give me a call back then, would you?"

"Yeah, sure,"

Kurt almost told him about Christina but bit his tongue, he needed to tell his dad himself, in just the right way.

"Bye, Finn," He said and hung up, "They weren't home," He told Blaine, disappointed.

Blaine just shrugged, "We could always not tell them about her and show up there on Thanksgiving,"

"As good as that sounds, I don't... I don't feel comfortable springing something this big out on them,"

Blaine nodded, glad Kurt was being honest with him.

"I understand, we can call back later,"

Kurt nodded and kissed Christina's head, causing her to giggle.

"I guess we should get started on dinner if we're having guests, shouldn't we Princess?"

Christina shrugged, Kurt gathered she'd never really cooked before.

"I think so, how about we make a lasagna?" he asked, causing her eyes to light up.

"That's my favorite food!"

Blaine laughed at her enthusiam,

"Then it's settled, Lasagna for supper."

"Yay!" Christina exclaimed as Kurt went to retrieve the items from the fridge and freezer, it was nearly three and Ali would be coming at six, so they could take it slow and still get it ready in time

Blaine helped Christina wash her hands in the sink and then washed his own, getting the cheese grater out of the cupboard, he knew Ali liked her lasagna as he did, extremely cheesy. They grated the cheese together, every once and a while it made it's way to their mouth when Kurt wasn't looking, Blaine put his finger to his mouth to show Christina it was their little secret and she nodded in agreement.

Once they finished Kurt had gathered all of the rest of the ingredients and started cooking up hamburger. After the cheese was grated, Christina washed her hands again and Blaine took her to the park to get her out of Kurt's way.

Blaine parked and helped Christina out of the car, fixing her jacket as she went.

"Stay where I can see you please, honey,"

"Will do!" She said, reaching the stairs and climbing up on the jungle gym, she played there for almost an hour before she ran back to Blaine.

"Push me on the swings Daddy!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand, he got up to follow her,

"What's the magic word?"

"Um..." her eyebrows creased as she thought,

"The magic words are please and thank you,"

"Will you push me on the swings, please and thank you?" She asked, looking up at him with clear innocent blue eyes,

"Of course!" he grinned, the reached the swings and Christina jumped on one, smiling from ear to ear.

Blaine pushed her as she screamed to go higher, remembering when he'd done the same for his sister Ali when he was younger.

Christina squealed and giggled happily as Blaine pushed her, a mother beside him was pushing her son and smiled at Blaine.

"She's adorable, she must get her looks from her mother," she said with a smile, Blaine smiled politely and nodded along with it, not knowing the woman's opinons on gay marriage and the like.

"He looks like you," he said politely, she shook her head.

"He's adopted, but thank you, most people think he looks like my wife though,"

Blaine's eyes lit up as he remembered where he was, he wasn't in homophobic Ohio anymore,

"Congratulations," He said as a woman came over about his age to stand with the other woman, they left after that, telling Blaine to have a nice day.

**LINEBREAK**

Kurt finished the lasagna around 5, putting it in to cook and cleaning up everything, he set the table as well, but soon found himself bored again. After finishing the kitchen and changing into something fit for a dinner party, he moved on to the livingroom. Cleaning up Christina's few toys that were laying around and dusting off the entertainment stand. Once he finished that, Christina and Blaine had arrived home and were sent to change as well, Blaine came down first, wearing a pair of pants that were obviously Kurt's as they went past his ankles (with no socks on, of course) and a button up print cardigan. Kurt smiled at him warmly, the colors in the cardigan made his eyes pop just right, obviously the reason he'd picked it out.

"Evening, love," Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the lips as he found a few stray toys of Christina's and placed them back in her toy box.

"Thanks, hon. You look very dapper,"

"Thanks, I was gonna gel my hair too bu-"

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, not realizing how loud he'd said it, "I me-mean... I like it like this, loose,"

Blaine was about to answer when the doorbell rang, Ali was already, as per usual. Blaine went to get the door as Kurt went to check on the lasagna, Christina came down the stairs a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a graphic teeshirt. Kurt smiled warmly at her,

"You look cute honey, your Aunt Ali is here,"

Christina nodded and went down the hallway, Blaine was taking her coat and hanging it in the closet, Ali was looking around at the house as she'd never been there before.

"Dan was going to come to- Blaine, you're 24, you need to start wearing socks," Ali said, teasing her brother.

"Nope! Don't plan on it, we have heated floors anyways," Blaine said, hugging his sister. Ali hugged back and looked over his shoulder, spotting Christina and pulling away quickly.

"Hi, you must be Christina," She said, nealing down and beckoning the child forward.

Christina nodded, a bit shy as she hung back in the doorway. Ali took her shoes off and stepped into the house, handing Blaine a pan, Kurt came out and stood behind Christina,

"Alison, how are you?" He asked with a grin, causing her to blush.

"Great thanks, how about you?"

"Doing great, thanks," he said with a smile, "Christina, did you meet your Aunt Ali?"

Christina nodded again shyly, Ali just smiled at her,

"She's just a little shy, it'll wear off if she hangs around Blaine enough, I'm sure." she said as Blaine led her into the sitting room and through to the kitchen, Christina went ahead and played with her dolls in the livingroom.

"Christina, could you help me set the table?" Blaine asked as he pulled plates out of the cupboard, Christina got up silently and retrieved forks out of the drawer, leaving the knives for Blaine as they were sharp.

After the table was set they sat down to eat, Christina eventually opened up to Ali, telling her about how much she loved living with Kurt and Blaine.

"And Daddy Kurt said I could go to work with him sometime and try on dresses! Isn't that awesome?" She asked excitedly,

"That sounds awesome," She said, winking at Kurt.

"Yeah! And Daddy Blaine writes songs for Daddy Kurt, like love songs, isn't that sweet?"

"That sure is, does Daddy Blaine write songs for you?"

"Um..." the question stumped her, she looked to Blaine for an answer.

"I started writing one, honey, you'll be the first to hear it, deal?"

"Otay!" she said, pushing her plate away, "I'm full, Daddies,"

"So I guess you won't be having any dessert then, eh?" Blaine teased, gathering the dirty dishes and taking them to the counter,

"I've still got room for dessert! I always have room for dessert!" She said enthusatically.

The Hummel-Anderson trio fell into a schedule, Blaine worked Wednesdays and Saturdays, which were Kurt's day off and a day for him to work from home, while Blaine stayed home every other day of the week. Kurt spent as little time possible at his office, doing most of his drawings from home, this proved difficult when he had to help Brides with last minute things and helping them make sure it was the right dress.

One Saturday Kurt's schedule got a bit mixed up, and he got called in the morning and asked if he could be there that afternoon forn a celebrity dress fitting. Kurt weighed his options, he had a lot to gain and a lot to lose. The more he thought the more he convinced himself to go, the only problem being that he had Christina, he called Ali, Blaine's sister who must've been at work because he got voicemail, he then tried Rachel, who also went straight to voicemail.

Kurt didn't notice when Christina came down, rubbing her eyes,

"Morning Daddy." He turned to face her,

"Morning, Sweetheart. How would you like to go to work with me?"

"You want me to help you make dresses?!" She exclaimed excitedly, sounding quite fond of the idea.

"Well, we wouldn't be making any, just doing fittings but-"

"When do we leave?" She asked, hopping up at the breakfast bar.

"Around 12:30, we can have an early lunch and then go,"

"Okay! Can I try on some dresses too?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes,

"hmm, maybe if we're not busy this afternoon you can try some dresses for flower girls..." Christina's stomach growled, cutting off her train of thought. Kurt chuckled, "What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart?"

"hmm... toast? And peanut butter?"

"Sure thing," he said, popping toast into the toaster and pouring himself another cup of coffee.

Christina waited patiently, Kurt buttered the toast as it came out to let the peanut butter melt and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you Daddy, can I have some milk please?"

"Sure hon," he said as he poured her a glass, setting it in front of her.

"Thanks!" She munched happily on her toast and drank her milk, practically bouncing in her seat.

After lunch Christina went to wash and dress while Kurt did the same, gathering his things and changing, styling his hair in a coiff and changing into a outfit acceptable for work, trousers with a matching vest, and a light blue undershirt that brought out his eyes. He clipped his nametag on and looked in the mirror, he looked perfect.

He went down to the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher while he waited for Christina to get dressed. She came down wearing jeans a sweater and looked at Kurt's attire,

"You look handsome daddy... should I change?" she asked warily,

"Oh no honey, you look fine, Daddy just has to wear fancy clothes for work."

Without another word Christina dashed back up the stairs, coming back in an ensemble Kurt had picked out for her, a sequined top with a cute skirt and tights.

"If Daddy has to dress up, so does Christina," She said with a smile, twirling for him.

"You look cute princess, would you like me to do your hair?"

She nodded happily,

"Yes!"

Kurt sent her off for her hair brush and an elastic, she came back quickly, bouncing on her heels. Kurt brushed her hair out smoothly and then starting to braid down her back. French Braiding all the way down her back, he secured it with an elastic and admired his work. He glanced quickly at the clock as he did, noticing it was nearly 12:30.

"Why don't you go pick out a couple of dollies to bring and then we'll go, okay honey?"

"Sure daddy!"

She ran off as Kurt gathered his things, coming back two seconds later with her disney princess dolls.

"Got my dollies!"

"Good girl, why don't you go get your shoes on?"

Kurt sent a text to Blaine letting him know where they'd be,

"Hi hon, got called into work so I'm bringing Christina with me, we should be back late this aft, see you then! Xox-Kurt 3"

Blaine didn't even feel his phone vibrate in his pocket as he recorded, lost in the music, he was working on a cover for a show this weekend at the bar he used to play at, he was covering a song by Hedley as well as doing his own songs, but he was physced to be doing a Hedley song. The lyrics really hit home for him, the first time he'd heard the song he was nearly in tears, it fit him so perfectly, especailly now that he had found Kurt, his soulmate.

Blaine had already called his good friend Noah Puckerman who owned the bar he used to perform at to see if he could perform there again. He was quite excited that Noah had agreed and couldn't wait to tell Kurt he was taking him out on a date.

He'd arranged it with his sister already and she would come over and babysit, leaving Kurt and Blaine to go out and have fun. They needed to discuss Christina's education anyway. It would be nice to get out for a change.

Blaine ran through his song one more time. He needed it to be perfect.

**LINEBREAK**

When Christina walked through the door at Klienfelds her eyes lit up, Kurt had to admit, the store was beautiful on the inside. He showed her around for a few minutes before leaving her in his office and telling her that if she needed anything to just ask the secretary.

Kurt went to pull a few samples in the woman's size, he was nervous as usual but excited at the same time, it wouldn't be his first time helping someone famous find their dream gown.

"Hello, I'm Kurt and I'll be helping you find your dress today," He said and extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm Miah Payne, but you can call me Miah."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a smile, "Now, tell me more about yourself and your fiancee..."

They had a short meeting and Kurt asked all the necessary questions, she told him all about her fiancee and how he was her best friend.

He was helping to lace up what felt like the thousandth dress when he heard a small gasp in the doorway. This dress was one Miah didn't particularly like, but Kurt had a feeling she would change her mind when she put it on. Peering around his client Kurt spotted Christina in the doorway,

"Christina honey I thought I told you-"

The woman smiled politely at Christina,

"Hello sweetie, are you lost?"

"No," she answered, "I was just looking for my daddy and I found him, that's a pretty dress you're wearing!"

"Thank you, dear, your Daddy sure knows how to pick them," Kurt finished lacing up the back while she talked,

"There you go, Ms- Miah,"

Christina came into the room and stood next to Kurt while Miah looked in the mirror, twirling each way and making sure it fit they way she wanted it to. Christina spoke up excitedly,

"I think you should get that dress, it's really pretty!"

"You know what, I think I will," She responded with a wink at Christina.

"Yay!" Christina exclaimed, "Oh Daddy, I drew pictures in your office, do you wanna see?"

"Sure Honey, why don't you go get them?"

She nodded before darting out of the room to retrieve them.

"She has your eyes,"

Kurt smiled softly,

"It seems that way, doesn't it? You could almost never tell she's adopted,"

"Is it hard? Knowing that she isn't completely yours? Knowing that she won't continue your hair color or another gene from your family?"

"Sometimes, but since neither I nor my partner are able to have children we decided to adopt, as there are so many children out there just waiting for adoption. Someone to love them as their own, we love her wholeheartedly, just because we're not her biological parents doesn't mean we aren't her parents."

"My fiancée thinks we should look into adoption, I can't have children so we've been looking into other options..."

"I strongly suggest adoption..."

She smiled, "Thanks for the advice, I'll take this dress,"

By the time Kurt got it off her and she had changed back into her clothes Christina had returned,

"Daddy! I drew a picture of me and you and Daddy Blaine!" She said, enthusiastically. Miah smiled at Christina, as she showed Kurt her pictures. Kurt complimented her and told her to wait there as he just had to help Miah with one last thing.

Kurt lead Miah to pay and then wrapped the dress,

"This was really the perfect dress, not one alteration was needed!"

"I know Right? After your daughter told me how nice it looked I had to say yes to this dress," She said with a wink.

Kurt and Christina spent the rest of the afternoon letting Christina try on dresses for flower girls, causing quite a stir around the store, most of his co-workers thought Blaine had proposed already, causing Kurt to laugh.

"No, we're happy with our relationship status for the moment, but maybe someday..."

His co-worker, and long time friend Randy had helped Christina pick out some dresses as well, stating that he didn't have a client until later that afternoon and that Christina was just so precious. After Christina started getting sleepy Kurt helped her dress and told her to go get her things from his office. She went, skipping along and whistling.

Blaine finished the song for the fifth time and realized he was ready to perform it, he and Kurt had a few things to discuss as well, so the date wasn't all for fun. He put away his guitar and things and shrugged into his coat, zipping it slowly. His recording session had ended hours ago so he was the only one there, he stepped outside and locked the door, walking briskly to his car.

Upon arriving home, he noted that Kurt was already there, he saw him walk around his car and get Christina out of the back seat, she'd fallen asleep on the drive home and was still asleep at the moment. Kurt carried her into the house and didn't even noticed Blaine had come in behind him. Blaine stepped up beside Kurt and slipped his key into the lock with a smile at him,

"Hey honey,"

"Hey, Thanks," Kurt said as he stepped into the house, slipping off his shoes on the mat. "I'm gonna go put Christina in her bed,"

"Alright, come down after, I wanna talk to you,"

"O...Kay," Kurt said unsure, climbing the stairs. He tucked Christina in and kissed her head, she didn't usually nap in the afternoon, but on rare occasions she'd fall asleep late afternoon.

When Kurt arrived downstairs Blaine had taken out his contacts and changed his outfit into a pair of loose blue jeans and a red cardigan, his hair was lightly gelled.

"Well, don't you look dashing, my dear," he said as he entered.

"You're not so bad yourself," Blaine looked up with a wink, "We're going out tonight,"

"We are, are we?"

"M hmm, Ali's gonna come over and watch Christina,"

"You planned an entire evening for just the two of us? Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Hm..." Blaine pretended to think, "no, I don't think you have..." He teased.

Kurt hopped on the stool beside Blaine, leaning in to kiss him all over his face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you,"

They were interrupted by the doorbell, announcing Ali's arrival, Kurt sighed and hopped off his stool with a last peck on Blaine's cheek. He opened the door with a smile,

"Hey Ali,"

"Hey Kurt, how're you?"

"I'm great, yourself?"

He let her in with a smile, shivering as he realized the wind had come up outside.

"I'm great, thanks," She shucked out of her coat, and shoes, "Um, where can I put this?" she said, gesturing to her coat.

"Oh! Here," He took it to hang in the closet,

"Thanks,"

"Not a problem, Blaine's in the kitchen if you wanna go see him while I get Christina and get changed,"

"Sure," She said, looking for the kitchen, "Blaine?"

"In here!" He called, she followed the sound of his voice to the kitchen, where he sat at the breakfast bar.

"Hey," She said, sitting beside him.

"Hey, thanks again for doing this,"

"My pleasure! I'd never miss an opportunity to hang out with my favourite niece,"

Blaine chuckled at that,

"Of course not,"

Christina came down the stairs a few minutes later, eyes heavy with sleep.

"Hiya, Aunt Ali,"

"Hi sweetie, did you have a nice nap?"

"Mhmhm..."

Blaine chuckled, Christina hated when she was awoken, especially if she was tired.

"Aunt Ali is gonna watch you for a few hours tonight while Daddy and I go out, okay sweetheart?"

She looked between Ali and Blaine, blinking to wake herself up before answering.

"Okay, Daddy,"

He smiled at her, "Aunt Ali's gonna order you guys some pizza for supper later, how's that sound?"

"That sounds yummy!"

Christina dragged Ali off to paint her nails, Kurt came down a few minutes later, dressed to the nines.

"Hey good lookin'," Blaine drawled in a fake southern accent that made Kurt blush.

"Hey, Handsome devil,"

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, how about you?"

"Oh, I was born ready," Blaine joked.

The pair kissed their daughter goodbye and were ushered out the door by the babysitter,

"And bed by 8:30 and-" Kurt started as Ali pushed them, _literally_, out the door.

Kurt had absolutely no idea where they were going on their date, all he knew was that Blaine was performing at the bar, he didn't know about the carriage ride in the park or the pizza on top of a skyscraper.

When they entered the bar, Kurt noted it was quite packed, Blaine had made quite a name for himself, also having his name advertised at the place he had made his start was a good idea. Kurt slipped into a chair by the bar and ordered a virgin daiquiri, as it would give him enough of a buzz from just the sugar it contained.

Blaine came on stage a few minutes later, his guitar strung loosely around his neck. He smiled and adjusted his mic before talking into it with that adorable grin that Kurt loved.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you could all make it, thank you so much for coming! It feels good to be back! If you've seen me in the past, you'll recognize a few of my songs, I've also got a few covers to try out, so sit back and enjoy!"

Blaine strummed his guitar and sung, his clear voice ringing out as everyone watched him intently. He'd finished the song he'd been working on for Christina and was singing it first,

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me

Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize

Baby I'm not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh

'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through.

Christina had inspired this song with her innocence and the way she loved without hesitation, she'd never had anyone that cared for her and solely her, in the orphanage and had been alone. When she'd told Blaine this his heart had ached for her. Thus, the inspiration for this song was created.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and turned to his audience.

"That song was inspired by someone who has walked into my life quite recently and changed it for the better, as I think Kurt will agree." He said, winking at him from across the room. Kurt chuckled and blew him a kiss. "It's entitled "Not Alone", this next song is a cover, enjoy!"

Blaine took a deep breath and started, the lyrics really hit home for him.

Well I've been beat down to the sound of laughter, but I'll be okay  
And you can keep calling me your beautiful disaster, all damn day  
See I hold your heart like a part of me baby  
It's the only thing that's stopping me from falling down  
Yeah, you're the harmony that keeps me sound

So now if I stay or if I go  
I'll always hold your heart of gold  
For if I stray if I'm not strong  
You'll be my strength to carry on  
Be my strength to carry on  
Be my strength to carry on

He looked over at Kurt while he sang that part, making sure he knew how he felt, Kurt was his light in a dark hallway, his lamp on a dark street, the tigger to his pooh.

So burn me down and dance around the ashes, I'll be okay  
'cause I go up like an air plane when it crashes, all damn day  
See I hold your heart like a part of me baby  
It's the only thing that's stopping me from falling down  
Yeah you're the harmony that keeps me sound

Never let me go  
I'm no good lonely, without you  
So you can keep calling me your beautiful disaster, I'll be okay

Be my strength to carry on  
Be my strength to carry on

Kurt whistled loudly at the end, taken aback by what Blaine had sang, he'd heard the song a few times, but with Blaine's voice it was just phenomenal. Blaine kept singing, doing ''Teenage Dream'', ''Don't You'' and a few others. He thanked his audience at the end and hurried backstage.

After Blaine finished singing the bar cleared out pretty quickly, most of the people there were only there to hear him sing. He came out a few minutes later, his curls a bit looser than when they'd left the house and some sweat on his brow. Kurt waited by the stage door for him to come out.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he returned from backstage, Kurt nodded with a smile and slipped his hand in Blaine's, where their hands fit like puzzle pieces.

Blaine pulled up to the park with a smile, Kurt had absolutely no idea what was going on. Blaine parked, running around to open Kurt's door, with a bow.

"Après-toi, mon chéri,"* Blaine drawled, causing Kurt to giggle.

Kurt looked around,

"This is a beautiful park," Kurt assumed they'd be taking a moonlit stroll through it.

"Isn't it? I thought we could take a carriage ride through it," He explained, as the driver brought the carriage into view. Kurt gasped in excitement, he'd always wanted to go on a carriage ride, it was on his bucket list.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you are too perfect,"

"Awh, honey I already knew that," He teased, leading Kurt over to the carriage. He looked the horses up and down, they were pure white with black reins.

"They're beautiful," He said, as he pet the head of the one closest to him,

"Mhm, kinda like you," Blaine stated absentmindedly, causing Kurt to giggle. He held out his hand for Blaine,

"Shall we?"

"We shall," He answered, letting Kurt help him into the carriage. They drove in silence for a while before Blaine pointed out the window,

"Look," He pointed to the water as they went over a bridge, there were little fish jumping out of the water and then back in.

"So pretty..." Kurt commented.

The carriage took them straight to the building they'd be eating on and would be picking them up after, Blaine stood and hopped out, holding his hand out to help Kurt.

"One last stop,"

Kurt let Blaine lead him to wherever they were going, a bit suspicous when he told him to close his eyes, but he obeyed nonetheless. When he felt his body moving upward he gathered that they were in an elevator but couldn't think of where in the world they were going. Once they stopped, on what Kurt hoped was the top floor, he was allowed to take off his blindfold.

Kurt took in his surroundings as they stepped out of the elevator, they were on the roof of one of the tallest buildings in New York city with one of the most epic views.

"Whoa..."

"Um, I hope you're not scared of heights?"

"Nope! Although, that would've been a good question to ask me before we came," He shrugged, there was a small table and chairs set by the edge of the building, perfect for sightseeing.

Blaine pulled Kurt over to his chair and pulled it out for him,

"I apologize if it's a little drafty, but I brought an extra jacket just in case," he motioned to the back of his chair.

"You really did think of everything,"

Blaine snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Then dashing off for their appetizers,

They had a wonderful dinner of chicken with pesto sauce and rice, with a dessert of chocolate dipped strawberries. Kurt was in heaven, the champagne made him feel warm and fuzzy, along with how he already felt about this date.

They chatted and caught up while they ate, enjoying each others' company.

"Besides treating you to a wonderful evening, I thought we could talk about a few things we've been neglecting,"

"Okay, shoot," Kurt affirmed, picking up another strawberry to nibble on.

"Well, we need to talk about Christina's schooling, our trip to Ohio and Christina's birthday,"

"Oh, is that all?" Kurt echoed, unfazed.

"Well, I thought they were big topics..."

"Our trip to Ohio is gonna be over the long weekend, which I'm going to call my dad about later since he never returned my call, and as for Christina's birthday, I thought we could take her to see the Nutcracker, since her birthday is later this month, the Nutcracker starts around that time."

"Okay, that sounds good, as for her schooling?"

"Ah, haven't thought that far ahead yet..."

"They told us at the orphanage she was very bright, but if she missed an entire year she could be held back, maybe... when we get back from Ohio we'll make our decision? There's always the option for private schooling..."

"That sounds good," Kurt leaned across the table to peck Blaine's lips, they tasted of sweet chocolate and champage.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Kurt,"

After polishing off the rest of the strawberries they decided to call it a night, meaning, they'd had enough time out of the house and were ready for post date sex. They thanked the driver of their carriage and hopped into Blaine's car, seeing Ali had fallen asleep on their couch, Blaine went to lock the door when Kurt shook her slightly.

"Ali, we're home, you're welcome to sleep in the guest room, it's more comfortable than the couch,"

She sat up and streched,

"No thanks, I'm okay to drive home... How was your date?"

"It was amazing, your brother sure knows how to woo me," He chuckled, causing her to laugh. "How was Christina?"

"That's good, Christina fell asleep around 8, she's in bed,"

"Thanks again, are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Not at all, it was better than being home alone all night," she explained.

"Alright, but we'll get you back somehow," He chuckled.

She smiled and walked with him to the kitchen, getting her coat from the side closet in the foyer.

"See you later,"

"Thanks again, see you,"

After waving goodbye to Ali, Kurt felt strong arms around his waist and someone nip at his neck.

"Guess who,"

"Hmm... Adam Lambert?"

"Nope,"

"Darren Criss?"

"Nope,"

"Oh, I dunno then... must be, what's that singers name? He's pretty new, kinda hot... um, Blair? Is that it?" He teased, turning in Blaines arms to kiss his lips, whispering against them.

"Ready for the best sex of your life?"

"Bring it on, Hummel,"

Kurt giggled and pulled Blaine upstairs.

***What Blaine says to Kurt when he's getting out, "Après-toi, mon chéri," translates to, "After you, my dear," for anyone who was wondering.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee! **

The boys awoke around 10:30, having needed some rest after their night of fun, upon waking and checking the time, they both realized something was wrong, Christina never slept past 8:30, always coming in to wake her Daddies if they slept any later, even on the weekends.

"Blaine, was Christina in here this morning?"

"Um... I don't think so,"

"She never sleeps past 8:30, it's nearly 10:45,"

"I'll go check on her," He stated, getting up and throwing on a pair of sweats from Kurt's closet that went under his feet and had to be rolled up nearly five times. He padded down the hallway barefoot, adjusting the thermostat a little, it was the beginning of November, so it was starting to get a bit chilly.

When he arrived in Christina's room she was sound asleep, turned over in her bed, he slipped in and sat on the edge, shaking her lightly.

"Christina honey, time to wake up,"

She rolled over to face him, wiping her nose on her sleeve, which looked red and irrated, she opened her mouth to talk when she was hit by a fit of coughs, covering her mouth with her hand she began to cough loudly.

Blaine patted her back and gave her a tissue from the nightstand, she finished her coughing fit and relaxed back into the pillows.

"I don't feel good, Daddy,"

Blaine felt her forehead, a little bit of a fever, but nothing unnatural.

"How about you come downstairs and settle in on the couch?"

Christina sat up at his words, bringing her teddy bear she was rarely seen without when she was around the house. Blaine picked her up to carry her downstairs, he could hear the shower running. He settled Christina in on the couch and went to retrieve the thermometer.

Her temperature was just a little too high, nothing to worry about at the moment.

"What hurts, honey?"

"My throat and my-" Christina was about to answer when she ran to the downstairs bathroom, covering her mouth.

**LINEBREAK**

I hate being sick. Whenever I used to get sick at the orphanage, I'd be seperated from all my friends and left alone in a room until I got better, with only my teddy to keep me company. I didn't know how my Daddies would deal with me being sick, but I hoped they wouldn't leave me all alone.

Daddy Blaine carried me downstairs and set me on the couch, sticking some kind of plastic thing into my mouth, and telling me to say 'ahhhh' I did as he asked and waited to see what else he was going to do. When suddenly I got really dizzy and my stomach clenched, sprunging from the couch I ran to the bathroom before getting sick into the toilet.

I coughed and gagged when I was finished, I felt really hot and there was a bad taste in my throat and mouth. I felt hot tears fall down my face, Daddy Blaine was rubbing soothingly circles on my back, it felt nice.

"Here princess," He said, handing me a glass of water, I took a few sips to get the bad taste out of my mouth, it helped a little bit, the glass was cold in my hands, helping to cool me down. I heard someone behind me but I didn't look up.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"A little bit,"

"How about you lie on the couch for a few minutes while I get you something for the pain?"

"Can I brush my teeth first?" I asked, I had a bad taste in my mouth.

"Sure Princess," He said, helping me up, I picked up my toothbrush and scrubbed throughly, spitting when I was done and wiping my mouth with a towel. "I'm ready now,"

**LINEBREAK**

Blaine picked her up slowly as to not make the pain any worse, Kurt went downstairs to set up the couch and find some children's medicine.

Once Christina was settled in with a cold cloth on her forehead Kurt was shrugging into his coat, trying not to walk with a limp, a constant reminder of the wonderful night he'd had.

"I'm gonna go out and get a few things, will you be okay here?"

"Yep,"

Kurt pecked his lips,

"Text me if you need anything, I'll be quick,"

Blaine nodded and grabbed a bucket for Christina and another washcloth, she was curled up in the corner of the couch shivering.

"Daddy just went out to get a few things to make you feel better, but while he's gone how about we cuddle and watch a movie?"

Christina's eyes seemed to light up at that, nodding anxiously she settled in on the couch, Blaine grabbed a blanket off the armchair and turned to the entertainment stand,

"What would you like to watch?"

She coughed before answering,

"The Little Mermaid..."

"Little Mermaid it is!" Blaine put the dvd on and sat on the couch, patting the space beside him, Christina scooted close to his side and put her head on his shoulder, watching the movie intently. Blaine covered her with the blanket and rubbed her back,

"When Daddy gets back he'll have some medicine and chicken soup, then he'll join us and we'll watch movies all day, how's that sound?" He asked, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Sounds good," She mumbled, eyes on the screen.

Before the couple knew it, Kurt was back, his arms laden with bags and his hair a bit wind blown. Kurt got Christina some medicine and a glass of ginger ale to settle her stomach and was shocked at what he saw when he stepped into the livingroom.

Blaine had his feet up on the coffee table and was twisted so Christina could put her head on his shoulder, his arm was around her and she was watching the tv intently.

Once Christina was feeling a little better, Kurt went to the kitchen, walking as fast as he could without a limp, (his ass really hurt) to make her some soup when the phone rang. Blaine grabbed the phone off the end table of the couch and answered, ''Hummel-Anderson Residence, Blaine speaking,'' Blaine was met by the gruff voice of Burt Hummel, ''Afternoon Blaine, Kurt around?'' Blaine resisted the urge to say ''yes, sir,'' and replied with a simple, ''Yes, hang on just a second please,'' Blaine slid out of Christina's grasp and into the kitchen where Kurt was standing over the stove. ''Phone's for you, honey,'' He said, mouthing ''its your Dad,'' before passing the phone over. "Hey Dad!" Kurt answered excitedly, "How are you?" Blaine went back to the livingroom to give Kurt some privacy. As soon as he sat down Christina snuggled back into his side, clearly she was a cuddler. "I'm doing good Kurt, so Blaine, eh?" Burt said, wasting no time on this one,

"Oh, yeah, he, um... that was kinda why I called,"

"You called?"

"Uhm, yeah, last week, Finn was supposed to tell you..."

"Huh. Anyways, what were you saying?"

"What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing really, just having a small family dinner, were you planning on coming home?"

"Yeah, we, Blaine and I thought it would be nice if you met him and I met some of his friends..."

"Okay," Burt answered, "Well then, why don't you guys come down and stay the long weekend?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Kurt said, stirring the soup some more, biting his tongue to quickly deliberate telling his Dad about Christina or not. "Dad?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Um, there's one more thing,"

"Shoot,"

Kurt took a deep breath before answering, it came out as all one word, "Ihaveadaughter,''

"Could you repeat that, son? I couldn't catch it,"

"I have a daughter... Blaine and I, we adopted a little girl, her name's Christina,"

"Oh. Well, congratulations kid,"

"Thanks, we're bringing her during Thanksgiving to... meet everyone,"

"I can't wait to meet her," Burt said excitedly,

"Great, well, I gotta go, Christina's sick right now so..."

"Oh, Of course, talk to you later, bud,"

"You too, bye,"

"Bye,"

Kurt hung up and turned off the soup, jumping to click his heels as he did so, his dad knew everything now and he'd taken it fairly well, victory at last!

Blaine happened to look out into the kitchen to see Kurt jumping and clicking his heels, he chuckled at his boyfriends antics and kissed Christina's head. The fourth movie of the day finished just in time for Kurt to bring her some soup, she coughed for a few minutes before sitting up so eat. Kurt set the tray on her lap and put his hand on her forehead,

"Fever's gone,"

"Good, it was probably just a flu, there's been a few going around." Blaine commented, "What did your dad say?"

"He said we're all set for the trip to Ohio, he wants us to stay all weekend,"

"Great, hey Christina, how do you feel about a little road trip?"

She perked up at that, having never left the confines of New York, even if it was a huge city.

"Yes! Where are we g-going?!" Her voice squeaked a little at the end from excitement and strain,

"We're going to visit your Grandparents in Ohio, it's where I used to live, honey," Kurt answered with a smile,

"Ouuu!" Christina exclaimed, taking another spoonful of soup and slurping it off, after swallowing it she proceeded to ask even more questions. After she finished her soup it was time for her medicine again. Kurt held out a spoonful for her as she clamped her mouth shut,

"It's gross Daddy,"

"If you take it, I'll give you a popsicle." He bribed,

"Okay!" Christina swallowed both spoonfuls in under a minute, longing for the sweet, sticky taste of a popsicle.

Kurt put the medicine on the counter and marked down the time she'd taken it, plucking a pink popsicle out of the freezer. He passed it to Christina and grabbed his sketchbook off the table. Lost in thoughts of wedding dresses and sketching, he didn't even notice when Blaine took Christina upstairs to tuck her in.

Blaine broke the silence with a teasing comment,

"You've got quite the limp there, hon, wanna make me feel your pain?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt shook his head to focus himself, before the comment registered in his head.

"Ouh, my pleasure." Kurt tossed his pencils and book aside and grabbed Blaine's hand, leading him upstairs. He pulled the lock on the door and made sure it was locked before pushing him against the

wall, tangling his hands in his dark curls.

Attaching his mouth to Blaine's their teeth and tongues mixed together, not bumping, just moving together in a rhythm that was practiced, yet hungry. Kurt fumbled at the button on his pants as his tight jeans became tighter, his mouth was detached from Blaine's for a moment and he whimpered at the loss.

The boys were startled when they heard a noise from the next room over, Christina's door had a slight squeak when opened, obviously she had awoken, Blaine grabbed a pair of loose fitting pants and slipped them on quickly in case she was being sick.

Wait. Kurt thought, when did his pants come off? He shook his head to try and think straight, when he was hormonal there was only one thing on his mind and at this point in time, he unfortunately couldn't be thinking about that.

They heard the squeak of Christina's door closing and sighed in relief, she wouldn't be coming in anytime soon, which was a good thing. Blaine sighed at looked over at Kurt,

"So much for that,"

"Mhm," He agreed quietly, sighing internally, he'd really been looking forward to it, showing Blaine how much it hurt, but how good it felt as he bit the pillow to keep from screaming- he shook his head once again and then had an idea.

"We could always take a /quick/ shower, if you know what I mean,"

"Honey, I read you like a book." He stripped off his pants and went to their private bathroom, "care to join me?"

"My pleasure,"

After the boys were done they headed downstairs to make something to eat, making a simple chicken and rice platter that they could intimately feed themselves. They were eating each other's rice when Christina emerged from her bedroom silently, giggling at the sight of her fathers, Blaine turned to face her. She looked better, having napped for nearly two hours and taken medicine.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

She yawned and rubbed her eyes before answering,

"Good, my throat is a little bit scratchy, but my headache is gone and my tummy feels better,"

"Good, are you hungry?"

"A little bit, can I have cereal?"

"Sure, Princess,"

Blaine got the milk out of the fridge and the spoon out of the drawer, while Kurt grabbed the cereal and bowl.

"We make a good team,"

"That we do,"

Kurt placed the bowl and cereal down while Blaine poured the milk, Christina jumped up on the breakfast stool as Kurt's phone rang, the tone that could only mean one thing, it was a client.

He answered quickly, unsure of who it would be at this point.

"Kurt Hummel, bridal consultant and miracle worker, how can I help you?"

"Kurt? It's me, Cindy, I bought my dress a while back and wasn't sure if I really wanted it..."

"Oh, yes, I remember, still not sure on it?"

"Oh no, I'm perfectly happy with my dress, except, we sort've hit a snag..."

"Uh-oh, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks... but, I bought a mermaid dress, tight fitting... I get married in three months and it's not going to fit,"

"Oh dear, that is a problem. Tell you what, come see me at the shop and I'll see what I can do, alright?"

"Thank you so much, How about I come on Thursday?"

"Sounds great, anytime in the afternoon would be great,"

"Okay, thanks again,"

"You're welcome, see you then." He said before hanging up. He set his phone on the counter and reached for his sketchpad.

"Another day, another dress to make," He said with a grin.

Blaine watched from the other side of the kitchen, swelling with pride at the man whom he loved, his

partner, his better half, the only one for him.

Kurt finished his sketching and planning while Blaine got Christina some more medicine and watched another movie with her, when he went to the livingroom to find them they'd already went upstairs. He could hear the water running from downstairs which meant Blaine was giving her a bath.

Kurt went upstairs to make Christina's bed and set out her pyjamas for after her bath, he went retrieved the book from the bookshelf and waited. Christina emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later in her princess towel, she smiled at Kurt and began to dress.

"Hiya Daddy,"

"Hello sweetheart,"

Kurt plucked her book from her shelf as she crawled in bed, Blaine emerged from the bathroom, looking like he'd just showered himself.

"Christina decided I looked dirty," he explained, causing her to giggle, which led to a coughing fit.

"It's true, Daddy Blaine,"

**LINEBREAK**

Kurt checked his phone after he finished with his client, Blaine had texted him, he wondered what he wanted.

'Hey, Ali took Christina out for the day, wanna meet for lunch? -B xo'

Kurt smiled and replied quickly,

'Sure! I get off at 1, pick me up? -Kurt xo'

'Yep! Sounds like a plan, I'm going to pick up Nutcracker tickets soon, we want 3 right? -B'

'If you're coming, then yep, get the ones for a Sunday afternoon remember, -Kurt'

'Alright, see you at 1, -B'

Kurt didn't reply as his client had just arrived, Randy noticed him slip his phone into his suit jacket and made a 'tsk' sound with his teeth, Kurt winked at him and just smiled.

Kurt's client came in and smiled at him, he was excited, she'd just told him she was pregnant and her dress needed major alterations, so he agreed to help.

"Hey Leah," He said with a grin,

"Hello Kurt,"

He led her around the back to where her dress was, he'd already altered it and couldn't wait to show her.

"How are you on this lovely morning?"

She chuckled at his enthusiam.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Just great, thanks."

He unzipped the bag her dress was in and took it out to show her,

"So, I've already done the alterations, I changed the matieral around your torso so that no matter how big your baby gets you can still wear this dress. Only thing that's different is I had to er, change the design a little,"

She looked at the dress excitedly, the new matieral was smooth as silk, but was actually lyrca spandex so that it could strech. Kurt had bedazzled in some sparkling fake rhinestones.

"Kurt this is beautiful..."

He smiled at her and motioned to the dress,

"Shall we?"

"We shall,"

She unzipped the dress and stepped into it, pulling it up onto her body.

"It fits like a glove. Thank you so much Kurt," She said, tearing up and turning to hug him tightly.

"It's my pleasure really-" She grabbed her purse to take out her phone, she snapped a few pictures and demanded Kurt get in some, after she finished she pulled out her wallet.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing it's-"

"Kurt."

"I won't take no for an answer."

"How about... you owe me a favour?"

"Okay. Don't ever hesitate to call!"

"I won't," He smiled, helping her out of the dress. She pecked him on the cheek and thanked him once again before leaving.

After Kurt finished with Leah it was nearly one O'clock, he grabbed his coat and phone before going outside to wait for Blaine. He pulled up quickly and Kurt hopped in the passenger side, kissing Blaine on the cheek quickly.

"Hello love,"

"Hello, handsome," Blaine said, taking in his boyfriends appearance. Kurt blushed, taking Blaine's hand over the console.

"Got some big plans for us, love?"

"Oh yes, I booked us a reservation at a quiet place," He pulled out of the lot as he said it.

"Great, I'm starving."

This caused Blaine to chuckle,

"You look like it, love,"

"Har-har." He adjusted his tight-fitting suit jacket as he said so, he kept himself in great shape and he was proud of it.

Blaine ran around the car to open Kurt's door when they arrived, like the dapper man he is. Kurt took his hand and let him lead, he liked the look of the restuarant. The couple enjoyed a wonderful meal and spent the time talking about the things they needed to do for their trip to Ohio. Blaine could tell Kurt was incredibly excited from the look in his eyes.

**LINBREAK**

Blaine was sitting at home with his laptop while Christina slept when the phone rang, he answered quickly as not to wake her.

"Hummel-Anderson Residence, Blaine speaking," He answered as always,

"Hello Blaine, it's John,"

"Oh, John, Hello."

"How are you on this evening?"

"I'm fine thanks, yourself?"

"I'm good, I was actually wondering, a company heard your album and all the success it has and... they want you to go on tour."

"They... Me... Tour?" Blaine managed to squeak out, utterly shocked.

"Well of course, you are **the **Blaine Anderson, who sings like a dream."

"I'd... can I have some time to think about it?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Thank you, I'll get back to you on this..."

**Fin! Until next time my lovelies!** ** Also, you can go back and re-reading, I've changed this story quite a bit! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, I don't own Glee! **

"My pleasure! Hope to hear from you soon!"

"You'll be the first to know..." Blaine said quietly before hanging up, a tour. They wanted him to go on tour. This time six months ago he didn't even get paid!

He waited patiently for Kurt to get home, he'd had another emergency meeting with a client and was out late. When Kurt arrived home just past midnight, Blaine practically pounced on him.

"Kurt! How was work? Was it stressful long? Are you tired? I've just had two coffee's and I got wonderful news and I-"

"Blaine." Kurt said, facing him and putting his arms on his shoulders. "Calm down,"

Blaine took a deep breath before continuing,

"Why don't we sit in the living room? We've got a few things to discuss,"

"Okay, can I make a coffee first?"

"Yes of course,"

Kurt made himself a coffee and sat on the loveseat, practically in Blaine's lap the seat was so small.

"I got everything booked for the trip, all we need to do is pack and get Christina luggage,"

"Great. That's another thing off the list,"

"Mh-hm,"

"Right. Anyways, I got a call tonight, something that could change things quite a bit,"

"Oh, do tell."

"They want me to do a tour for my album..."

"That's fantastic!" Kurt chirped, clearly not noticing the expression Blaine wore.

"It is, but that would change a few things..."

Kurt nodded in agreement,

"Of course, but Blaine, you have to go!"

"I don't know if I could leave you..."

"Oh honey," Kurt said, leaning forward to peck Blaine's lips. "When do you have to decide by?"

"Um, I've got time...I don't think they want me to start until after the Holidays, so it gives me time to get a few things settled."

"Yes, of course. We should meet with your agent, as well..."

"For sure,"

"I think we should sleep on this, weigh our options over a good nights' sleep."

"Okay, sure,"

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him upstairs, stopping at Christina room to kiss her head. After doing so he headed to their bathroom to do a quicker version of his moisturizing routine. He changed into his pyjamas and then went to snuggle with Blaine, who was already under the covers.

"Goodnight, love,"

"Night, hon,"

The two went to bed that night wrapped in each other, awaken by Christina the next morning.

"It's morning Daddies! Time for Daddy Kurt to go to work!"

"Five more minutes Princess..."

"Nope!" She said, slowly pulling the covers off her fathers.

"Christina!" Kurt bellowed, that was one habit they didn't want her to get into, especially after a night of sex. "We're awake, go get dressed honey,"

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower,"

"Alright,"

Kurt stretched and crawled out of bed,

"Blaine, Christina's awake."

"Mhm, three more hours." He laughed and placed a sloppy kiss on his head.

"I'll be in the shower if you'd like to join me, love,"

"I'm up!" Blaine said, hopping up out of bed, Kurt laughed and skipped to the bathroom.

"I'm wait-ting!" He teased.

Kurt entered the shower and adjusted the temperature, slipping out of his pyjamas and laying the towels out, he looked at his face in the mirror and grimaced. He needed to shave, he hated shaving. He slipped into the shower and let the water sooth him and wake him up, he felt strong arms wrap their way around his waist.

"Well, I know how to get you out of bed from now on,"

"Hush," Blaine said, lathering in Kurt's shampoo, they loved showering together, making each other feel clean. Kurt waited for Blaine to finish, titling his head back comfortably as Blaine's soft hands lathered in his shampoo. It smelled like Oranges and tropical fruit, sure, it was a 'Girl' shampoo, but nothing made with a manly scent cleaned Kurt's hair well enough.

Once finished, Blaine pulled away and stepped in front of Kurt so he could rise his hair, washing his body to kill time. Kurt finished and lathered in his conditioner before picking up Blaine's shampoo, he'd recently switched to something to control his curls with a nice lavender scent.

The boys did the rest of their routines quickly, with Kurt bribing Blaine with sex to shave him, which he happily agreed to.

The boys made their way downstairs, Kurt dressed for work with his laptop bag in hand and Blaine in casual clothes of jeans and a sweater. Christina was sitting at the breakfast bar colouring,

"There you are!" Kurt kissed her head,

"Sorry Princess, Daddy couldn't figure out what to wear," he said with a wink, causing her to giggle.

"Oh Daddy, he's so silly. Can I have toast?"

"Sure thing,"

Kurt made Christina toast and popped a bagel in for himself while Blaine got their coffees. They'd fallen into quite the routine the past few weeks.

"We're gonna go shopping tonight for things for our trip honey, so when I get home we'll leave, get dinner and then shop, how's that sound?" Kurt asked as he placed Christina toast in front of her, she loved to shop, being related to Kurt and all.

"Okay!" She nommed on her toast while Kurt buttered his bagel, he had a feeling it was going to be a very good day. Christina was growing more and more excited about their trip each day. She'd asked many questions already and had even expressed her worries of ''what if they don't like me?" to both Kurt and Blaine, who had reassured her that a) they would love her and b) that she should just wait and see.

Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips before heading out the door, promising not to be late tonight. Christina finished her toast and turned to Blaine.

"What are we going to do today Daddy?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could look for some recipes and then pick up the things for them tonight and do some baking tomorrow."

"Okay!" She exclaimed as Blaine took her plate and she hopped off the stool to go brush her teeth.

Blaine finished loading the dishwasher and grabbed his laptop from the living room and pulled up Google.

Christina came back down and they began looking, after sitting for an hour and a half and finding half a dozen recipes. Christina got a bit restless, telling Blaine she wanted to do something active.

"Can we play hide and seek?"

"Sure, but, you know the rules, no hiding in the freezers, attics or Daddy and my room, alright?"

"Yes Daddy," She called over her shoulder as she ran to hide. Blaine knew her hiding place of choice was in the laundry basket; the one in the downstairs guest bathroom that was rarely ever used.

Blaine counted to ten before yelling, ''ready or not! Here I come!" and pretended to not know where Christina was.

**LINEBREAK**

Kurt's day was going by awfully slow, he sighed as he turned back to his sketches. After finally getting some inspiration, he was interrupted by Randy,

"Hey Kurt, I've got a bride who looks gorgeous and can't see it. Help me out?"

"Sure," He said, leaving his things behind.

He helped Randy get the girl to realize how good she looked in the dress and then went back to his sketches, before he knew it it was time to leave. He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and shoved his things into his messenger bag. He couldn't wait to get home.

The drive was uneventful and Kurt slipped in unnoticed, apparently Blaine was having difficulty finding Christina as they were playing hide and seek. Kurt chuckled and whispered in Blaine's ear where to find her. He set off, emerging a minute later with a giggling Christina in his arms.

"Hey Princess," Kurt greeted her,

"Daddy! You're home!" She bellowed, excited to see him.

"That I am! Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, nope." She said, wiggling out of Blaine's arms to go get her things.

Kurt took this oppurtunity to lean up and peck Blaine's lips.

"Evening, Handsome,"

"Hello yourself, how was work?"

"Boring, all I did was sketch,"

"Awh, it could've been worse though,"

"It most definitely could have been, you're right."

This caused Blaine to smile and peck Kurt's lips as Christina came downstairs, she had her coat and pink converse sneakers on and laced up.

"I'm ready now Daddies!" She exclaimed, Blaine grabbed his coat and slipped into his shoes as Kurt grabbed his keys from the rack.

The trio headed out to a restaurant closer to the area they would be shopping in. Christina still got a kick out of the fancy restaurants where the waiters pulled out her chair and called her "Madame" in fake french accents.

Christina looked over her menu, looking like she'd done it a million times before. Kurt and Blaine had decided quickly what they were getting, but they were just waiting on her.

"Daddy? What's es...escar..."

"Escargot?" Kurt pronounced for her, "It's a french dish, snails..."

"People eat snails?!" Christina said, drawing a bit of unwanted attention to their table.

"Use your inside voice please," Kurt asked politely, "Yes, in some cultures it is considered a delicacy."

"Wow..." She mused.

Blaine piped up as she looked back at her menu,

"Some people eat frog legs, they're called... cuss... cui... I can't pronounce it in french,"

Kurt chuckled,

"Cuisses de grenouille, Babe,"

"Yeah! That's it."

Their waiter came around to take their, Christina ended up eating a vegetarian Lasagna, as she'd never had it vegetarian before and it was her favorite food.

The food arrived and they ate in silence. Kurt had promised Christina that if she was good for Blaine he would watch the Little Mermaid with her, so they wanted to get home at a decent hour.

They headed out onto the streets after dinner, Christina needed some new clothes for the cold weather and a luggage set, the clothes of course were easy as she didn't know what to get and mostly agreed with whatever Kurt or Blaine picked out.

As for the luggage, she had to have just the right color and size, it had to be coral pink with purple zippers and come with a carry-on. At six years old, Christina was on her way to becoming a diva. They paid for the luggage and then set off for home, it was only nearly 8pm so they would have time to watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie Christina fell asleep in Kurt's lap, he stroked her hair before gently picking her up and taking her upstairs to tuck her in. He kissed her head and left the door ajar slightly before returning to Blaine.

The airport was packed, Christina stuck close between her fathers and held Blaine's hand tightly. They checked in and left their luggage at the baggage claim and were half an hour early before they needed to board.

Kurt had downloaded some apps for Christina to play on his iPad while they waited and she was playing some as they waited for the plane to arrive. Kurt held Blaine's hand and looked out the window, it was a particularily sunny day in New York, which was perfect for flying.

Kurt imagined what their meeting would be like. He couldn't wait to see his Dad, he hadn't seen him his last spring, he wondered how he would react to Christina and Blaine. As he pondered this, their Plane arrived, Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely, my dear,"

Christina looked at the plane, practically bouncing in excitement, Kurt couldn't count the number of times she'd told him she was excited to go on a plane.

"Daddy? Is that our plane?" She asked curirously,

"Yes honey, we're going to be boarding in a few minutes, so pack up okay?"

"'kay," She said, putting her things back in her backpack and hoisting it on her back. A few minutes later their flight was called and they got on to board, Christina practically bounced down the jetway she was that excited.

Blaine held her hand entering the plane, she was determined to get the window seat and sat in the one in their row, looking out at the runway. Blaine took the seat beside her and Kurt the one on the end. Blaine helped her buckle her seatbelt as Kurt stowed their carry-on items, passing Blaine and Christina each a piece of gum, explaining to Christina that it would help to keep her ears from hurting.

She munched happily while they waited to take off, looking out the window as they did, Kurt took Blaine's hand as the plane lurched forward and eventually off the ground.


End file.
